Un viaje de vuelta al principio
by adonis.urresta
Summary: un día en la región nórdica un ser ataca a los guardias del hogar de odin donde los deja inconsciente o gravemente lastimados , odin lucha contra ese ser que sin utilizar la mitad de su poder lo deja en ridículo donde este ser desaparece días después en el infierno y cielo ocurre lo mismo pero antes que los lideres de esas fracciones lleguen para luchar contra el desaparece , un dí
1. Un ser como dios

¿Un ser como Dios?

[ esto pasa justo después de de la sinopsis de la historia ].

—

Pov issei

Yo no sabia que pasaba este sujeto me trajo a esta sala del estilo medieval y puede ser el mismo que atacó la región nórdica , el cielo y el inframundo y me dice que me da el premio de volver 5 años antes de convertirme en demonio.

Issei : quien eres y por que atacantes la región nórdica junto al cielo y el inframundo.

El ser no se movió de ese trono ni siquiera se que expresión tiene su cara por que literalmente parece hecho de oscuridad y solo lo cubre una gabardina negra.

Ser : solo buscaba al indicado .

Issei : indicado?.

Ser : si veras tu sabes que dios murió ¿no?.

Issei : si .

Como lo sabe esa información pocos la tienen.

Ser : te has de preguntar por que se yo eso no ( issei asiente la cabeza) bien pero antes has oído el refrán de en donde hay luz hay oscuridad o viceversa .

Issei : si por que .

Ser : yo soy un ser padecido a dios pero al revés ( issei invoca su guantelete ) y tranquilo no haré nada malo .

Issei : si es cierto lo que dices por que atacastes a las fracciones nórdica , del infierno y del cielo.

Ser : como lo dije solo buscaba al indicado y tu amigo ( señala a Issei como un representador de un programa de televisión ) lo eres y te ganaste un premio por vencerme con mi 7% de poder.

Issei : ( pensamientos ) si es enserio lo que dice debo de tener cuidado con el .

Ser : tranquilo issei no te haré nada a lo contrario teayudare .

Issei : como sabes mi nombre.

Ser : al principio de todo solo había oscuridad entonces dios dijo que se haga la luz y se hizo te suena familiar ( viendo a issei).

Issei: pues claro aparece en la biblia .

Ser : pues dios era la luz y yo la oscuridad pero no te confundas con el nombre soy como el guardián y veo si el mundo va a ser destruido yo tengo que interferir.

Espera eso solo puede significar algo.

Issei : hay una amenaza que puede destruir el mundo y por eso me trajiste .

Ser : en realidad te traje por que estaba aburrido .

Me caigo de espaldas .

Issei : solo por que estabas aburrido ( grite ).

Ser : si pero por que no despiertas a tu amigo ( señala mi guantelete).

Issei : Draing despierta .

Draing : que pasa compañero y quien es el.

Issei : dice que es un ser como el dios de la biblia.

Draing : eso no puede ser posible cuando yo y albion fuimos encerrados solo dios estaba.

Ser : pues yo solo me encargó de observar y si las cosas se ponen difíciles yo intervengo.

Draing : que quieres de mi portador.

Ser : solo ver que pasa si lo envió justo en el día que murió.

Recordé ese día y a raynare y como me asesino .

Ser : si piensas en tu primera novia que fue controlada por kokabiel yo te podría ayudar.

Abrí los ojos ante lo que dijo controló entonces eso significa que...

Ser : que antes que muriera ella recupero la conciencia .

Me caí arrodillado mate a mi primera novia.

Ser : ella siguió las instrucciones de azazel pero kokabiel la controló después de declararse contigo.

Draing : eso es verdad ?.

Ser : si solo ella fue controlada pero oye no quieres salvarla.

Yo levante mi cabeza para verlo.

Ser : te has de preguntar como no , pues soy como dios y el al a ver muerto yo tengo mas control y solo tengo que retroceder el tiempo y te daré un entrenamiento.

Issei : entrenamiento de que .

Ser : pues de magia mental , curación , negra , blanca , dominio de armas , transportarte , detener el tiempo , afectar el espacio y tiempo , uso de espadas , y mejorar tus habilidades.

Draing : y que te debemos dar.

Ser : ya lo dije 5 años de entrenamiento pero tranquilos puedo detener el tiempo de todo el universo y dejar fluir el tiempo aquí.

Issei : y por que lo haces. Debía preguntar debía haber algo oculto.

Ser : me atrapaste estoy aburrido y tu me servidas para distraerme por 5 años .

Issei : y la apariencia .

Ser : ( saca un estuche de ajedrez ) me pareció interesante las evil piece y quise replicarlo pero una versión mejorara diez veces .

Issei : que quieres decir .

Ser : que solo pones una parte de tu poder y estas evil pieces te consideraran su rey pero este juego tiene digamos trucos tramposos .

Draing : que trucos .

Ser : si revives a una persona con esto su esencia es afectada en un 1% para revivirla y hacerla tu siervo para después desaparecer y dejar la esencia intacta después.

Issei : que quieres decir.

Draing : si revives a un humano no se vuelve un demonio igual con las otras especies se quedan como eran antes.

Ser : exacto y también viene con mas piezas.

Issei : que .

Ser : aparte de las normales dieciséis piezas aparte de la de rey viene unas cuatro mas una es un dragón de coló azul significa agua el otro un dragón color rojo significa el fuego el otro de coló café significa tierra y el ultimo un dragón coló verde de naturaleza cada dragón seria como una reina y tiene sus habilidades especiales .

Draing : eso si es trampa.

Ser : además como fueron hechas por mi les di un poco de mi poder así que con una sola pieza puedes tener a cualquier ser como tu siervo excepto yo claro.

Issei : pero soy siervo de rías .

El ser chasqueo los dedos , debajo de mi apareció un circulo de color dorado muy brillante me intente mover pero no pude el circulo ilumino todo el lugar al terminar me sentía diferente.

Draing : que nos hiciste .

Ser : lo libere de la piezas de rías gremory además de que también se llevo cosas impuras .

Issei : a que te refieres ( viendo debajo mio y vi los ocho peones pero no me dolió).

Ser : si te hubiera quitado las piezas de forma normal le hubiera dolido demasiado por eso el circulo para quitarle las piezas y también como dije se llevo sentimientos impuros tales como su perversión .

Draing : eso significa que mi compañero ya no es pervertido.

Ser : a nivel normal si pero no comó antes además de quitarles las culpas y miedo que le atormentaban.

Issei : pues me siento un poco diferente pero no me respondiste mi pregunta .

Ser : pues tu entrenamiento es singular yo te pasare la información de lo que debes aprender y tu cerebro ya la sabrá utilizar .

Draing : que quieres decir?.

Ser : ya lo sabrás .

El ser apareció delante mio en un segundo y me toco la frente entonces sentí una tonelada de información desde hechizos difíciles a movimientos con espada y uso de armas .

Ser : listo ya lo sabes y ahora a volver el tiempo.

El ser chasqueo los dedos y todo parecía normal pero los peones de rías se movían en el aire.

Draing : que esta pasando ?.

Ser : como ven el tiempo esta retrocediendo pero ya .

Chasquea los dedos otra vez y la evil piece desaparecen pasa unos segundos y volvió a chasquear los dedos.

Ser : listo issei vas a regresar al día 0 donde te convertiste en un demonio pero no volverás a ser peón de rías .

Issei : por que . ( pregunte intrigado si era cierto no volvería a servir a rías).

Ser : pues solo piensa la costo ocho piezas solo recibirte como un ser humano normal ahora con tus poderes actuales mas las capacidades que te di.

Era cierto .

Ser : y toma .

Me entrego el estuche era negro con dibujos de dragones.

Issei : como las utilizo.

Ser : solo di yo Issei Hyōdō a ti su nombre te revivo para caminar entre los vivos como mi pieza y familia .

Issei : solo eso.

Ser : si y toma .

Habré el estuche de donde saca al rey y lo introduce en mi pecho.

Ser : listo y puedes manejar tu aura de dragón .

Issei : que quieres decir .

Ser : después de quitarte las piezas de rías te volvisteis 100% dragón .

Draing : si yo también lo note .

Ser : bueno y de tu apariencia solo dejarlo así y tu aura la puedes hacer invisible para los demás seres hasta hacerla como la de un humano .

Issei : gracias .

Ser : bueno ya vuelve .

Chasquea los dedos .

Me despierto en mi cama pero era la de mi casa antes de ser demolelada veo mi teléfono y es el mismo día que raynare me invito a la cita , entonces draing me habla por mi mente.

Draing : y que planeas hacer.

Issei: pues actuare como la ultima vez.

Después de esa charla me cambie vi en mi mesa el estuche de ajedrez entonces pruebo un truco que me enseño el ser toco el estuche y este desaparece.

Issei : bien ( sonrió y bajo ) hola mama papa.

Mama : hola hijo ( mientras esta de espaldas preparando el desayuno).

Papa : hola hijo ( mientras lee el periódico ).

Issei : " me pregunto que pensaran al verme" pensé.

Cuando me senté y papa me vio se sorprendió y dijo .

Papa : issei por que estas mas alto.

Mi mama volteo a vernos y al verme dijo .

Mama : hijo con ese look nuevo las chicas irán tras de ti i no tu a ellas.

Yo no entendí pero decorde como me comportaba y dije sonriendo.

Issei : mama papa ya no tengo esos intereses y papa que tal si el fin de semana salimos a pescar.

Mis padres se sorprendieron por lo que dije y empezaron a llorar diciendo cosas como " nuestro hijo volvió " o " ahora si tendremos nietos ".

Después de comer fui a la academia cuando llegue sentí la mirada de rías me quede viendo a ella como la primera vez , al ingresar a mi aula y sentarme en mi a ciento mis dos amigos llegaron diciendo lo de los dvd porno y las chicas como antes dijeron cosas como pervertidos y esas cosas a lo que dije.

Issei : chicos lo siento pero ya no tengo esos intereses .

Motohoma : pues vera este dvd es de las pechugonas en que como que ya no interesa esto.

Matsuda : de seguro debes tener algún dvd especial.

Issei : no nada de eso solo volví a mis antiguos intereses .

Motohoma : que intereses.

Issei : pescar , tocar musica esas cosas.

Matsuda : si veamos si es enserio ( toma una revista porno y le muestra en la cara de issei).

Issei : ( se sonroja al ver a la chica desnuda ) matsuda por favor quita esa revista de mi vista.

Entonces llega el profesor y las clases son normales hasta cuando voy de camino así mi casa y paso por el puente resivo la declaración y la hora y lugar de la cita despues llego a mi cuarto y me echa en mi cama.

Draing : sus sentimientos si eran sinceros.

Issei : lo se una de la habilidades que me dio el ser fue detectar cuando alguien es controlado y percibir las intenciones .

Se oye una voz en mi cuarto es del ser.

Ser : bien oye lo pensé y dirigete al infierno y habla con el demonio Sirzechs Lucifer y dile que eres un heredo del clan dragón .

Issei : que jamas oí del clan dragón.

Ser :tu amigo sabe de eso.

Draing : los dragones tenemos un derecho en el infierno pero ninguno acepto ese puesto y se olvido.

Ser : tranquilos además solo demuestra tu poder como el heredero del clan dragón o la casa de los dragones.

Issei : y para que.

Ser : por que si tienes un juego de evil piece seria extraño no por eso además también se decía que el heredero de la casa de los dragones tendria dos juegos de evil piece uno el de los demonio y el otro y único que seria la prueba de que si es el heredero.

Issei : y cuando voy ( levantandome de la cama).

Ser : ahora mismo y te diré que decir por tu mente.

Un circulo mágico apareció debajo de mis pies pero este era color rojo con un dragón de color negro en el medio brillo en color verde y cuando dejo dejo de brillar estaba en la oficina de Sirzechs Lucifer donde parecía estar con Serafall Leviathan y Ajuka Beelzebub.

Issei : hola Sirzechs , Serafall y Ajuka .

Sirzechs : quien eres . se levanta y mostraba un poco de su poder.

Issei : bien me presento soy issei hyodu y soy el heredero del clan de los dragones .

Serafall : como sabes sobre eso y por que dices que eres el heredero de la casa de los dragones si no expulsas un aura de dragón . mientras invocaba lanzas de hielo.

Issei : pues tengo esto . sacando mi estuche de evil pieces con con el sello de los dragones .

Ajuka : eso es el juego de evil pieces que aparece en las escrituras .

Issei : lo conoces.

Ajuka : pues de hay me base los juegos las evil pieces.

Issei : y pues sobre mi aura ( invoque a al guantelete de draing ) soy el poseedor de dragón emperador rojo además que soy 100% dragón.

Sirzechs : espera eres uno de los dos dragones celestiales.

Issei : tranquilos no soy como los anteriores portadores no draing .

La joya de mi guantelete empezó a brillar.

Draing : mi compañero tiene razón a el le gustaba otras cosas pero no le interesa pelear.

Sirzechs : entonces por que quieres el titulo de nobleza .

Issei : por que si tengo un juego de evil pieces se hiciera los rumores que un humano tiene evil pieces sin ser demonio y después su hermanas rías y sona o ustedes vinieran a donde mi y hubiera un pelea .

Ellos parecían sorprendidos parecían entender que si podía pasar eso.

Ajuka : entonces quieres el titulo de los dragones y territorios no.

Issei : en realidad no solo quiero que ya sepan que yo tengo un titulo mobiliario además que me quiero llevar bien con ustedes.

Sirzechs : te puedo hacer una pregunta .

Issei : claro.

Sirzechs : por que nos tratas como personas normales .

Issei : sinceramente no me importa si son los reyes demonios yo los veo como cualquier persona.

Sirzechs sonrió .

Serafall : no puedo esperar a decirle a mi hermana que hay un nuevo demonio de clase alta.

Issei : acerca de eso Serafall por favor no les digan nada a sus hermanas que soy solo diganles que hay un nuevo demonio de clase alta pero no quien soy o por que .

Ajuka : por que.

Issei : es por que estudio en la misma escuela que ellas.

Sirzechs : ya veo , tranquilo issei no les diremos nada sobre ti.

Ajuka : ya debes de saber que necesitas un juego de evil pieces .

Issei : cierto ( me rasque la nuca ) que hago .

Ajuka : crea un esfera de poder del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

hice lo que me dijo pero utilice unos cuantos bost después tuve que esperar una hora al llegar ajuka con mis evil pieces me las entretego.

Ajuka : debo de decir que me sorprendes estas evil pieces son diferentes .

Issei : puede ser por mi naturaleza de dragón .

Ajuka : ya veo bueno cualquier cosa que descubras asmela saber .

Issei :okey.

Issei : una pregunta ( asiendo desaparecer las evil pieces que me dieron ) de que estaban hablando.

Sirzechs : no veo el por que no decirtelo bueno es sobre el matrimonio de rías.

Issei : si esta prometida con raiser no.

Sirzechs : si lo quiero evitar pero no se como.

Issei : tu hermana también no quiere casarse.

Sirzechs : si por eso no quiero que se case con alguien que no ama pero no puedo hacer nada.

Serafall : mi hermana se escapo de su matrimonio por el juego de ajedrez y dijo que solo el que le gane se casara con el.

Issei : te puedo ayudar ( el me miro ) y no quiero nada a cambio solo no me gusta que las personas se casen con personas que no aman .

Sirzechs : que piensas hacer.

Issei : rías y sona piensan que soy un simple humano y creo que tu hermana me quiere hacer una de sus piezas.

Sirzechs : por que lo dices.

Issei : a mandado a su torre koneko y caballero kiba a vigilarme.

Sirzechs : lo siento por su conducta.

Issei : no esta bien además si quisiera hacerme su siervo nesecitari unas cuatro piezas mutadas.

Ajuka : por que lo dices .

Expulse una parte de mi poder que igualaba sus poderes.

Serafall: no lo puedo creer enserio le quiero decir a mi hermana sobre ti .

Issei: lo siento pero no creo que me vendría bien eso.

Serafall : y dime que piensas de yo.

Issei : que eres una chica que ama el cosplay además que amas a tu hermana demasiado pero cuando no estas en algún traje de chica mágica eres una chica en cuerpo de niña pero con grandes pechos ( lo dije como si nada ).

Serafall : ( se sonrojo ante lo ultimo que dije ) ya veo .

Issei : bueno me tengo que ir pero si me necesitan llamenme ( les deje mi " numero " de circulo mágico).

Hice aparecer mi circulo mágico y desapareci , al ver mi móvil era de noche así que decidi dormir .

Me desperté y hice las cosas normales de cualquier día excepto que mis amigos me seguían diciendo los de los dvd pornos al llegar mi casa me vestí como la ultima vez , la cita fue igual que la primera vez excepto que sentí que raynare estaba siendo controlada al terminar la cita me llevo al parque ahy me dijo.

Raynare: te podría pedir.

Issei : claro ( lo dije como la primera vez).

Raynare : puedes morir por mi ( después de decir eso su ropa cambio a su traje de ángel caído y se sentó en la fuente).

Yo al ver esto aumente mi aura haciéndola también invisible de detectar y la concentre alrededor mio al tocar a raynare ella callo desmayada antes de tocar el suelo yo la sostuve entre mis brazos y dije .

Issei : ahora ya esta bien.

Draing : que le hicistes.

Issei : la libere del control mental que le puso kokabiel .

Después de decir eso me fui a mi casa llevando a raynare en mis brazos al entrar a mi casa subí a mi cuarto y deje a raynare en mi cama con un poco de magia le cambie su traje a una piyama y la deje durmiendo me acosté en el piso con unas mantas y me dormí pensé.

Issei : " mañana sera un día agitado".

—

1 .- en esta historia raynare antes de morir solo le dijo a issei que lo ama pero nunca que juntos maten al grupo gremory.

2.- issei gracias al "ser" dejo su perversidad y miedos .


	2. Un día agitado

Un día agitado

Pov issei  
Me levante del piso y recordé lo que paso ayer voltee mi mirada a mi cama y ay la vi a raynare durmiendo tranquilamente recordé este día y fue cuando fui apuñalado en el estomago por otro ángel caído creo que se llamaba dounashiku y al siguiente cuando desperté , mejor olvido eso , vuelvo a mirar a reynare y recuerdo lo que me dijo ese " ser " cuando encuentre a kokabiel lo matare con mis propias manos por lo que le obligo a hacer a raynare , de repente draing me habla por la mente.

Draing : ( no creo que sea buena idea ).

Issei : ( por que ).

Draing : ( por que podrías afectar el futuro , mejor alistate o si no llegaras tarde y no debería despertar la chica ya ).  
Refiriéndose a raynare .

Issei : ( no lo creo , estará así por un día o dos por el hechizo de control que tenia , si era complicado).

Draing : ( que tantos hechizos te dio el " ser " ?).

Issei : ( je je solo debo decir que gracias al cuerpo de gran rojo y tengo poder de ophis mis reservas mágicas ya superan a los maos y de mis hechizos tengo varios trucos ).

Me levante del piso , me estire y luego me empecé a alistar.

— con el " ser " —

Se lo ve sentado en su trono y adelante suyo una televisión plasma que mostraba lo que hacia el castaño .

Ser : me pregunto que pasaría si meto algo (de la nada aparece una copa con un líquido rojo [es coca cola mal pensados ja ja] y la empieza a beber).

Aparece una mesa adelante del " ser " con varias cartas de personas y monstruos y una descripción de cada uno .

Ser : no , este no , tampoco pondré a frezer y de donde salió esto mejor desaparezco algunas ( diciendo eso desaparecen algunas cartas ) bien sigamos ( para en una carta ) esto puedo ser interesante aunque no ( quita una carta de una chica con un traje de maga [ de date a live la secretaria de wescott creo ] ) creo que aun no espera ( hace aparecer mas cartas ) veamos con poderes je je que tal el de ... no encuentro uno indicado bueno a ver que hace issei .  
Vuelve a ver la televisión en donde issei camina al instituto .

— con issei pov —

Mientras caminaba se me paso una duda .

Issei : ( oye draing si estamos en el pasado eso quiere decir que podemos afectar algo y nuestro futuro se vería afectado ).

Draing : ( sin duda pasaría algo así por eso actúa como siempre aunque cambiando un poco tu forma de ser ).

Issei : ( ya no soy un pervertido y que hacemos con raynare no creo que me pueda acompañar por las cosas del mundo sobrenatural ).

Draing : ( no lo se como es un ángel caído sin duda la atacarían tal vez después de la alianza ya este bien ).

Issei : ( eso espero y de rias ella no debió haber ido al parque anoche ya sabes así me convertido en su siervo ).

Draing : ( no lo creo la primera vez la invocastes por el circulo mágico que te dio su familiar).

Issei : ( es verdad bueno aunque quiero volver a ser su siervo ).  
Lo dije con nostalgia.

Draing : ( no creo que se pueda ya tienes una pieza de rey y el ser mismo lo dijo si ella tuviera sus piezas mutadas tal vez si se podría pero creo que al volver el tiempo las piezas volvieron a como antes ).  
Antes de poder responder el tiempo se detuvo de golpe .

Issei : pero que .  
Me puse en pose de pelea pero de la nada oí la voz del " ser " .

Ser : tranquilo solo te quería decir que tengo una solución a ese problema .

Issei : que .  
Relajándome y viendo a todas partes en busca del ser .

Issei : en donde estas.

Ser : no estoy ahy solo te hablo por el viento.

Issei : viento ?.

Ser : después te explico y a tu problema solo deja que te haga tu siervo y disminuye tu aura lo mas que puedas y usa tu truco que te enseñe para pasar como un humano normal.

Issei : eso puede funcionar .  
Después de decirlo aparece mi guantelete .

Draing : creo que si podría pero mi compañero aun tiene su pieza de rey en dentro de el .

Ser : por eso no se preocupen solo la desactivare hasta que expulses tus piezas de peón pero te debo de advertir que si utilizas todo tu poder en combates las piezas de peón podrían explotar.

Issei : lo tendré en mente algo mas que nos debas decir .

Ser : así volví en el tiempo y cree unas dragonas que serian como las hermanas de draing y albion .

Un silencio se apodero del ambiente y después .

Draing : heeeeeeeeeeeee que tengo una hermana .

Ser : si pero no grites bueno tu hermana junto a la hermana de albion son amigas por que las dos los buscaban y en sus búsquedas se encontraron .

Draing : como quieres que no grite al saber que tengo una hermana .  
Lo dice histérico .

Ser : es verdad , pues en su linea de tiempo original no existieron pero pensé que pasaría si draing y albion fueran mujeres.

Draing : que ! COMO ME QUIERES CONVERTIR EN UNA MUJER.  
Lo grita a todo pulmón que siento mis oídos explotar aunque claro no todos los días te enteras que tienes una hermana y también te quisieron convertir en mujer.

Ser : ya tranquilo solo dije lo pensé y en vez de eso cree a unas dragonas para que una fuera tu hermana y la otra de albion y son la imagen de como serian ustedes si fueran mujeres.  
No lo se pero eso empeora las cosas.

Draing : olvidaré eso y eso no afectara el futuro.

Ser : no por que tengo contra medidas.

Issei : no lo se pero draing tiene razón en eso.

Ser : no te preocupes mejor preocupante de la reacción de tus compañeros.

Issei : que .

Ser : je je ya lo sabrás y me tengo que ir por que padece que la guerra ya empezó en otra realidad.

Al decir eso se deja de oír su voz pero lo ultimo que dijo me inquieto pero mejor no pienso en eso mejor voy a clases por el tiempo ya esta empezando a avanzar.

— con el ser pov —

Ja ja ja ja fue buena su reacción al final pero bueno veré como la esta pasando erick y alex además de Tobías pero primero al par.

Camino a mi trono y chasqueo los dedos y aparece la televisión otra vez en donde pasa una pelea de un chico contra varios zombies en medio de una calle con varios espectadores en los techos de tres casas y hago aparecer otra televisión en donde pasa una conversación de un adolescente con un traje de buceo y una tablet.  
[ si referencias xd ]

— con issei pov —

Ya entrando en lo aula me agacho por dos golpes de matsuda y motohoma y sus puños chocan contra la pared.

Issei : que querían hacer.  
Lo pregunte normal.

Motohoma : como quieres que no estemos así cuando tienes novia y nosotros no.

Matsuda : por eso queremos golpearte .

Lo dicen mientras le salen lágrimas de sus ojos sinceramente me da pena ajena .

Issei : je je sobre eso creo que ayer me termino.  
Si a eso se le llama terminar aunque siempre estuvo siendo controlada así que no creo que eramos novios oficiales.

Al decir eso los dos me ponen una mano cada uno de mis hombros con una cara de apoyo .

Issei : no se preocupen ya lo superare .

Camino a mi pupitre y me siento así recibimos clases hasta el receso cuando empiezo a escuchar gritos de emoción por kiba que viene a donde mi .

Kiba : issei hyodo me podría acompañar al club del ocultismo .  
Me dice con su característica sonrisa.

Issei : claro por que no .

Lo empiezo a seguir mientras escucho murmullos de las chicas de que el no debe estar cerca de yo aunque eso no me importa mucho limpiare mi imagen .  
Cuando llegamos estaba koneko sentada en un sofá comiendo un dulce , akeno sirviendo el te y por ultimo rías sentada en su escritorio .

Issei : me llamo rías.  
( haciendo una reverencia).

Rías : ( un poco sorprendida por mi conducta pero volviendo a su actitud ) si pues veras issei conoces a una amano ayuma .  
[ si se escribe a si su nombre je je ].

Issei : por supuesto es mi ex-novia.

Rías se sorprendió igual que todos los que estaban ahy.

Rías : como que ex-novia .

Issei : pues cuando se termino la cita fuimos a una fuente de un parque , alejados de las personas me dijo que eso no funcionaria y me termino.

Haciendo una cara triste je je ya soy bueno actuando.

Rias : je je siento haber tocado ese tema perdón.  
Lo dice nerviosa.

Issei : no se preocupe aunque me dijo que no la volvería a ver , y bueno para que me llamo.

Rías : ya no es necesario perdón por llamarte por nada.

Issei : no se preocupe además no tenia nada que hacer , con su permiso .

Salgo del club del ocultismo para volver a mi salón.

— En el club del ocultismo —

Estaban en silencio hasta que hablo akeno.

Akeno : quien diría que lo dejaría así como así.  
Lo dice con su tono formal y su sonrisa.

Rias : koneko en contrastes al ángel caído.

Koneko : no cuando los observaba en el parque ella debió poner una barrera por que no pude entrar pero tampoco los vi salir .  
Negó con la cabeza.

Rías : bueno lo importante es que el este a salvo.  
Lo dice con un suspiro.

Akeno : acaso esta enamoraba de el rias .

Rías : no no solo me interesa el muchacho.  
Lo niega con un sonrojo.

Koneko : quiere que lo siga vigilando rías .

Rías : no creo que sea necesario aunque aun lo quiero hacer mi peón.

Koneko : hai rías.

— En la noche con issei pov —  
Caminaba al parque en donde fui apuñalado .

Issei : ( crees que me deba dejar apuñalar por ese ángel caído draing ).

Draing : ( no lo se ).

Ser : ( no , rías ya no mando a ningún siervo a vigilarte ).

Issei : ( que en donde estas ).

Ser : ( antes que busques te diré que te hablo telepática mente ).

Issei : ( bien que me querías decir ).

Ser : ( así pues si quieres mata al ángel caído porque el no esta siendo controlado y de volver a ser siervo de rías ya habrá la oportunidad ).

Issei : bien .  
Esquivando una lanza de luz .

Issei : que quieres .  
Volteando a ver el ángel caído [ no pondré su nombre pero los que hallan visto el anime o leído las novelas ligeras ya lo sabrá ] .

Ángel caído : veo que lo esquivastes pero dime que hace un demonio por aquí .

Issei : no soy un demonio y solo te quiero hacer una pregunta .

Draing : ( le vas a preguntar sobre raynare no ).

Issei : ( si ).

A c [ ángel caido ] : no veo el problema ya que vas a morir .

Issei : raynare es la única controlada o hay mas.

Veo como hace una mueca de ser descubierto.

A c : no se como sabes eso pero si hay mas siendo controuggg .  
No pudo terminar ya que le atrevese su estomago con mi puño .

Issei : gracias por la información .  
Le saco mi puño y el cae al piso donde le disparo un ataque que lo desaparece incluso su sangre y plumas.

Draing : que fue ese ataque es igual al poder de la destrucción pero más .

Issei : mas eficaz y silencioso es uno de mis nuevos trucos bien vamos a la casa .

Después de eso me dirigí a mi casa , cuando llego cene con mis padres y subí a mi cuarto en donde observo que raynare esta despertando para no haber inconvenientes pongo una barrera para el sonido .

Raynare : que paso .  
Somnolienta .

Issei : hola yuuma o mejor dicho raynare .  
Le digo con una sonrisa.

Ella al verme se lanza en mi diciéndome perdón mientras llora .

Issei : por que te disculpas .

Raynare : fui controlada y casi casi te asesino .  
Lo dice llorando vaya al parecer si veía lo que hacia .

Issei : tranquila estoy bien pero dime quien te controlo .

Raynare : kokabiel el me dijo que se cambio de planes ahora tocaba asesinarte pero me negué y el me controlo junto a mis amigas y cuando termino la cita casi .  
Lloraba mas fuerte.

Issei : tranquila estoy bien pero dijiste que también controlo a tus amigas.

Ella asiente .

Issei : bien y también te podrías levantar .

Al decir eso se da cuenta de como estamos y ella se sonrojada y también ve mi cuarto y su ropa.

Issei : tranquila estas en mi cuarto y te cambie tu traje a una piyama claro con magia .

Raynare : pero no eras un simple humano .

Issei : a pues si pero .  
Hago aparecer mi guantelete .

Raynare : no puede ser tu eres poseedor de la.

Issei : boost gear si además soy un dragón .

Ella se sorprendió por lo que dije .

Issei : bueno ya es tarde pero si quieres baja a comer lla les dije a mis padres de ti y cuando subas duerme en mi cama .

Mientras saco una bolsa de dormir y me acuesto a dormir .

— con raynare pov —

No puedo creer lo que me dijo issei pero estoy muy agradecida con el espero que kokabiel pague lo que hizo pero mejor bajo a comer .

— al día siguiente con issei pov —

Me desperté y veo a raynare dormida mejor no la despierto me alisto y salgo al instituto , al llegar a mi clase me siento en mi lugar y hablo con mis amigos claro evitando los temas pervertidos cuando llega el profesor empiezan las clases y todo el día es normal cuando salgo de clases me dirigí aun callejón en donde hago aparecer un circulo mágico en donde me te le transportó .

— con el " ser " pov —

Que quieres hacer issei y me pregunto como harás esta noche con el sacerdote freed .

Mueve su mano y aparece la mesa con varias cartas de personas , monstruos y armas junto a poderes.

Ser : bien issei veamos un poder y armas para ti .

Después de decir empieza a combinar combinar catas de poderes y armas .

— con raynare pov —

Uff los padres de issei si que son amables además de soñadores con obtener nietos aunque ellos creen que yo soy novia de issei les seguí la corriente pero no me importaría ser lo , que digo .

Raynare : aunque tal vez si pueda ser lo ... que digo y si le pido no no no en que estoy pensando .

Mientras me debatía en que hacer aparece un circulo mágico en el piso de la habitación , me pongo en guardia pero al ver quien es me relajo .

Raynare : hola issei .

Issei : hola raynare veo que ya te dieron una habitación .

Raynare : si oye issei te quería preguntar algo .

Issei : claro dime .

— issei pov —

Veo como se sonroja que querrá decirme .

Raynare : tu sabias que yo estaba siendo controlada del principio.

Issei : si pero igualmente quería hacerte feliz con la cita y nunca fingí si me divertí.

La veo como se pone feliz pero luego se entristece.

Raynare : pero también ya as de saber como están las cosas en el mundo sobrenatural .

Issei : pero yo no soy parte de ninguna de las tres facciones .

Raynare : eso no importa esta ciudad esta bajo la protección de las herederas de las casas gremory y sitri pero quiero que me prometas algo .

Issei : cual quier cosa raynare .

Raynare : mañana deberá venir una chica rubia su nombre es Asia argento ayuda la y también a mis amigas si preguntan sobre mi diles que estoy en Grygory , adiós issei .

Raynare sale volando por la ventana .

Issei : bien ella estará a salvo en ese lugar .  
Dice triste.

Me dirigió a dormir para mañana el encuentro con asia y el loco de freed .

—––— con el " ser " pov —–  
Al fin termine ( mientras sostengo una carta con un brillo de coló rojo , azul , verde y amarillo con la imagen de dos pistola y una katana ).  
Ser : pero aun no esto se lo daré en un momento clave .

Se levanta para guardar la carta en una caja de madera alado de su trono.

Ser : cuando sea el momento issei cuando sea el momento .

— con issei a la mañana siguiente pov normal —

Me despierto me dirijo al instituto , todo es normal hasta la hora de pasar por el parque para buscar a asia .

— pov normal —

En un parque de la ciudad se ve a nuestro prota issei caminando tranquilamente hasta que se oye a una persona caer o mas bien una chica .  
Issei se acerca a la chica para ayudarla a levantar .

Issei : estas bien .  
Ayudándola a levantarse .

Chica : si gracias por ayudarme .

Issei le ayuda a levantar sus cosas para caminar y practicar un rato .

Issei : estas de vacaciones .

Chica : no no lo estoy , fui trasladara a la iglesia de esta ciudad.

Issei : o ya veo eso explica tu vestimenta .

Chica : gracias a dios me encontré con una persona de buen corazón debe de ser la voluntad de dios.

Issei : si debió a ver sido eso y dime con quien te ibas a encontrar para llegar a la iglesia.

Chica : es una amiga mía y se llama raynare la iba a encontrar en un parque pero no se cual .

Issei : tu debes de se asia .

Asia : como lo sabes .

Issei : perdón primero me presento me llamo issei hyodo y su amigo de raynare pero ella por unos asuntos se tuvo que ir de la ciudad.

Asia : ya veo mi nombre es asia argento mucho gusto.

De repente issei pone una expresión seria .

Issei : asia antes de que se fuera raynare me pidió que te salvara igual que sus amigas.

Asia : salvarme de que.

— con el " ser " pov —–  
Ser : Esto estará bueno.  
[ si muy bueno ]  
Ser : si pero no interrumpa en medio de la trama es molesto y también mira esto .

Chasqueo los dedos y aparece una pantalla mostrando a un chico montado en una bici a una alta velocidad.

Ser : quieres que ya le devuelva los recuerdos a alex.

[ si solo esperó no me mate je je ]

Ser : si bueno volviendo a lo principal .

[ eso después y también señores lectores elijan el nombre para las hermanas de draing y albion y si quieren que meta alguna cosa adios ]

Ser : oye quería ver lo que pasaba .

[ eso en el siguiente capítulo adiós ].


	3. Ángel o Demonio

Ángel o Demonio

[ retomando desde donde se quedo ]

Asia : protegerme de que ?.

Issei : sabes para que te trajeron a esta ciudad .

Asia : no.

Suspire no sabia como decirle que la trajeron para extraerle su SG ( sacred gear creo ) .

Issei : raynare me contó los planes que tenían en ti y no creo que te guste saber.

Asia : no importa dímelo.

Issei : querían extraerte tu sacred gear para asi subir de rango.

Asia : pero eso no me.

Issei : mataría si por eso raynare me lo contó para ayudarte y no dejar que sufras mas y ser tu amigo.

Asia : amigo.

Issei : si ella me contó por todo lo que pasastes y yo quiero ser tu amigo.

Asia : gracias .

Issei : de nada pero dime quieres conocer la ciudad .  
Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la misma sonrisa se ve hermosa cuando sonríe y nunca dejare que deje de sonreír con esta nueva oportunidad no dejare que mis compañeros sufran .

[ aquí pasean por la ciudad y esas cosas cuando anochece se van a la casa de issei para decirles a sus padres si se puede quedar a vivir con ellos con la escusa de que es un extranjera y tenia planeado venir a la iglesia pero como ya no hay y se encontró con issei se asen amigos , sus padres aceptan con gusto ].

Se ve a un issei acostado en su cama pensando en como cambio varias cosas hasta que se duerme .

POV ISSEI

Me encuentro en el mismo cuarto de cuando hable con el ser.

Ser : veo que te preocupa algo.

Me volteo atrás mio y parado esta el ser.

Issei : si no se como cambiara esto al futuro.

Ser : tranquilo yo se que tus decisiones serán las indicadas.

Issei : dime por que me volviste en el tiempo por que no te creo nada de que estabas aburrido.

Ser : haaa bien en parte si te traje por que estaba aburrido pero en otra para acerté lo suficientemente fuerte .

Issei : he fuerte para que .

Ser : dime que recuerdas antes de venir.

Issei : pues en unos días era el enfrentamiento contra el primo de rías por eso estaba entrenando además las chicas estaban entrenando a su modo.

Ser : ves espera dijistes que aún no peleabas contra el.

Issei : no.

Ser : mierda mierda mierda ( mientras corre en círculos con sus manos en su cabeza ) como me pude equivocar de tiempo .

Issei: de que hablas.

Ser : ( se detiene ) ya que .

Issei : oye en serio de que hablas .

Se detiene por que un celular empieza a sonar que proviene del ser.

Ser : espera un momentito ( saca su móvil de ultima generación táctil ) hola si ya recuerdas no ... espera espera fue idea de ... dejame hablar ... oye pero ( se corta la llamada ) estoy muerto.

Issei : de que hablas además los dioses no eran inmortales.

Ser : es verdad entonces voy a sufrir.

Issei : de que hablas .

Ser : nada una broma que le hice a un amigo de enviarle a un mundo post-apocalíptico pero volviendo de nuevo al tema principal te voy a entrenar con draing .

Issei : estas seguro según creo tus entrenamientos me matarían al comenzar.

Ser : es verdad ya pensare un entrenamiento al que sobrevivas ahora mejor despierta .

Apenas termino de decir eso desperté .

Issei : aun me intriga su personalidad.  
Lo dije a mi guantelete.

Draing : si para ser un dios capas de volver el tiempo y caminar en dimensiones tiene una actitud medio despreocupada mas que la de azazel.

En el trono del ser .

Ser : creo que me acaban de decirme despreocupado nah debí imaginarlo.

Volviendo al cuarto de Issei .

Issei : si pero por que dijo que se equivoco de tiempo .

Draing : talvez quería traer al tu de un tiempo mas adelante.

Issei : si talves tengas razón .  
Me quede pensando hasta que recordé algo importante.

Issei : espera hoy era la primera ves que rías me mostraba la función de las piezas demoniacas llevándonos a luchar contra el demonio callejero.

Draing : y eso que tiene que ver .

Issei : cundo los demás peleaban contra el demonio callejero un brazo iba a ataca a rías donde yo intervine.

Draing : no creo que le pase nada si tu no estas.

Issei : no lo se pero no me voy a confiar.

Me levante de mi cama y me cambie de ropa con un circulo mágico la ropa que eligi era el uniforme de la academia.

Draing : por que escogiste esa ropa ?.

Issei : costumbre .

Hice aparecer el circulo de transporte para aparecer afuera de la fabrica .

Issei : bien a ver ( aparezco mis alas de dragón y vuelo para ver la golpisa que le da koneko a la demonio denegado también como el brazo esta por atacar a rías ) o no lo aras .  
Aparezco mi armadura y entro a una velocidad que ninguno sintió , golpeo el brazo de la demonio justo antes que ataque a rías .

Issei : estas bien .

Draing : " no querías quedar desapercibido ".

Issei : " mierda es cierto " .

Me intento ir antes que digan algo pero la demonio intentando atacar a akeno por que todos me quedaron viendo así que me muevo otra ves dando un bost destruyendo a la demonio .

Rías : quien eres .

Issei : " piensa piensa lo tengo draing puedes hablar tu ".

Draing : " no entiendo que quieres hacer con eso pero habla y mi vos sonara ".

Issei : el actual portador del boost gear que mas o acaso la armadura no se nota ja ja .

Rías : espera eso te hace .  
Lo dice ya dandose la idea de quien soy .

Issei : me gustaría hablar mas tiempo con ustedes pero tengo que volver a mi casa así que bay bay rias akeno kiba y koneko .  
Diciendo eso salgo volando del lugar .

Draing : enserio dijistes eso .

Issei : je je si pero tengo que visitar a alguien así que las preguntas después .

Me dirigi a la casa en donde me encontré por primera vez con ese loco de sacerdote de freed , me escondí en unos arbustos ya desactivando mi armadura .

Issei : yo siempre le quise dar un golpe a ese loco por lo que le hizo a asia pero no tenia la fuerza necesaria pero ahora si la tengo .

Entro a la casa y encuentro la misma escena de la primera ves .

Sacerdote loco o freed : vaya vaya vaya un sucio demonio al que debo exterminar de este mundo.  
Levantándose del sillón .

Issei : lo siento pero hoy no tengo planeado morir.  
Mientras invoco a la BG (boost gear ) en su forma primaria ( es decir la que todos creen que es un sacred gear normal ).

Freed : aunque tengas un sacred gear no impedida tu muerte.

Saca su espada intentandome cortar donde lo bloqueo con mi guantelete estuvimos dando y esquivando golpes hasta que sentí que venia un ángel caído donde le di un puñetazo en la cara que lo deja incrustado a la pared.

Issei : bueno me tengo que ir .  
Aparecen mis alas de dragón y salgo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a un callejón e invoco un circulo mágico para irme a mi cuarto.

Draing : por que no invocastes el circulo mágico en la sala de la casa .

Issei : no quería que supieran como se ve mi circulo eso también les develaria que soy un nuevo demonio y aun quiero estar al margen.

Entro al circulo y aparezco en mi cuarto me cambio a mi ropa de dormir y me acuesto a dormir .

A la mañana siguiente estuve con asia enseñándole lo que nos falto de la ciudad y divirtiendonos , estuvimos hací hasta que anochecio donde volvimos a la casa y a la noche salí volando para llegar a la iglesia antes de llegar entre por el bosque para que no me detectaran .

Issei : bien debo de asegurarme que no les pase nada .

Draing : no crees que exgeras ellos estaran bien ademas los cuatro vendrán juntos.

Issei : si tal vez tengas razón pero también quiero ver quienes están siendo controlados y ayudarlos .

Draing : en esa parte tienes razón .

Mientras hablábamos una lanza de luz se dirigió a mi estomago la esquive fácilmente moviéndome a un lado.

Issei : por que siempre atacan al estomago .

Me figue quienes me habían atacado y delante mio estaban dos ángeles caído una con el cabello azul y alta y la otra rubia y es una loli en simples palabras .

Issei : " si ellas están siendo controladas " .

A C de cabello azul : mira lo que tenemos aquí un demonio .

A G de cabello rubio : dinos que haces aquí y no te aremos sufrir en tu muerte.

No tenia tiempo así que solo expulse mi aura invisible y las desmalle cargándolas use un circulo mágico que me transportó a un cuarto con un librero una cama un escritorio donde estaba sentada una chica de espaldas escribiendo algo .

Issei : hola raynare veo que azazel te ayudo.

La chica se voltea revelando a raynare que me miro con una sonrisa pero cuando miro a las angeles caido en mis hombros corrió a donde yo y me ayudo a dejarlas en su cama.

Issei : tranquila estarán bien pero estarán inconscientes por unos dos días máximo .

Raynare : como lo sabes .

Issei : paso lo mismo contigo cuando te libere del control mental .

Raynare : gracias por ayudarlas .

Issei : era una promesa no.

Raynare : ( me sonríe ) pero como me en contrastes .

Issei : je je pues recuerdas la manilla que te regale en nuestra cita .

Raynare asiente sonrojada y me muestra su muñeca con la manilla.

Issei : pues le puse un circulo magico para saber en donde esta .

Raynare : entonces ya lo te las planeado.

Issei : no solo lo puse por si te pasaba algo poderte encontrar pero si quieres siempre ten esa manilla y cuando estés en problemas aplicable un poco de energía e iré al instante a tu rescate .

Ella se sonrojo cuando termine de decir eso y se lanzo conmigo abrazándole y callendo al suelo.

Raynare : gracias issei.

Issei : no me debes de dar las gracias ya que siempre te protegeré raynare pero tengo que volver.

Raynare : a donde .

Issei : a ver si no hay mas personas controladas .

Raynare : esta bien ( dice sonriendo y levantándose ).

Issei : en otro momento no volveremos a ver raynare.

Raynare : cuando.

Issei : pronto .

Invoco un circulo para irme pero antes de eso raynare me beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer , aparezco en el bosque afuera de la iglesia .

Issei : mejor me concentro en lo que vine.

Miro la iglesia y debajo de esta y encuentro que los demás ya están peleando y ningún sacerdote estaba siendo controlado todo esto gracias a que puedo ver las auras perfectamente incluso entre paredes o debajo del suelo.

Issei : bien a esperar .

Estuve viendo por unos minutos hasta que terminaron con todos los sacerdotes y se transportaron en un circulo mágico .

Issei : bien debo de suponer que ya se debió de ir freed vivo por que no siento que lo haigan matado .

Diciendo eso me retiro en un circulo mágico a mi cuarto donde me dormí sin mas .

Me encontraba otra ves en la sala pero esta vez estaba el techo y piso con grandes cráteres y los muros con grietas o destruidos en el trono estaba el ser en vendandose un brazo.

Issei : que demonios paso aquí.

Ser : solo diré que recibí mi merecido .

Issei : pero quien te pudo hacer eso .

Ser : una palabra alex .

Issei : y por que lo hizo .

Ser : eso no importa ahora te tengo una pregunta de suma importancia.

Issei : cual.

Ser : quieres ser ángel o demonio .

 **FIN** **DEL CAPITULO**  
Así como lo oyen quieren que issei sea ángel o demonio y si se preguntan de las evil pieces esas son piezas dragoniacas no tiene nada de demonio así que diganme quieren que issei sea ángel o demonio espero su respuesta en la caja de comentarios.


	4. Una semana común y corriente

Una semana común y corriente

Issei : que.

Ser : como escuchastes.

Issei : pero como además yo no soy ya un demonio.

Ser : ya no posees nada de demonio , hora tu cuerpo es 100% dragón pero te doy la opción de elegir entre ser un ángel o demonio pero no cualquiera de los que conoces.

Issei : a que te refieres ?.

Ser : en algunos universos los demonios son diferentes en apariencia de los que conoces algunos si tienen forma humanoide pero con características como cuernos , colas , alas , colmillos , etc , además de algunos posen características como regeneración , actuar mas rápido en el tiempo , mover objetos de su plano astral , aumentar la fuerza , entre otras cosas .

Issei : que es eso de actuar mas rápido en el tiempo y mover objetos de su plano astral .

Ser : lo del tiempo lo poseen algunos que va desde detener momentáneamente el tiempo para tomar decisiones hasta que el demonio se mueva como si detuviera el tiempo es decir piensa y actúa mucho mas rápido que los demás a su alrededor y se puede mover normalmente que para los demás es como si tuviera una velocidad divina .

Issei : como la habilidad de gasper?.

Ser : si pero depende del demonio uno con esa capacidad pero siendo débil solo " detendría " el tiempo por pocos segundos uno fuerte lo haría por incluso varios minutos .

Issei : creó que lo entendí y que hay de esa otra habilidad de mover objetos.

Ser : pues veras esa habilidad es de mover todos los objetos e igualmente con la otra entre mas fuerte el demonio mas objetos , mayor peso y de mayor rango los podrá mover .

Issei : y de los ángeles.

Ser : ellos pueden regenerarse , manipular los elementos , crearse escudos para sus órganos vitales , visión de energías y otras .

Issei : las dos ultimas de que tratan?.

Ser : la del escudo de órganos vitales es por ejemplo a un ángel lo destruyen menos su corazón o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo , esa parte es protegida por un escudo que protegerá esa parte mientras que de esta se regenera el resto de su cuerpo y si te preguntas por el alma de ángel se queda dentro del escudo para cuando su cuerpo ya este al 100% regrese a su cuerpo pero el escudo depende de la fuerza del ángel es decir si un ángel débil tiene este escudo solo resistirá cosas mas débiles que el si viene algo mas fuerte que el e intenta destruir su escudo lo lograra .

Issei : es decir entre mas fuerte el ángel mas fuerte el escudo.

Ser : exacto , bien ahora la visión de energías esa le permite al ángel poder ver todas las energías incluso a través de los objetos , entre mas fuerte el ángel mayores serán los detalles con los que podrá ver la energía y su rango de alcanzó aumentara pero también creo si hay en tu mundo algo parecido .

Issei : ya veo y debo de decir que los dos traen beneficios pero no se cual escoger.

Ser : que tal los dos.

Issei : que .

Ser : pues un amigo me pidió si podría ayudarle a ver como hacer que las energías de ángel y demonio estén en un mismo ser y tu me podría servir para averiguarlo .

Issei : espera y por que tu amigo quisiera hacer eso.

Ser : nose solo dijo que un futuro le daría eso a alguien .

Issei : y como se llama tu amigo.

Ser : es el mismo que me dejo el lugar así , alex pero bueno el dijo que lo necesitaría en el universo en el que esta así que eso no me afecta a mi ni a ti.

Issei : ya veo pero el proceso podría fallar .

Ser : solo tiene un 0000000000,1 % .

Issei : eso me basta .

Ser : bien recuestate en el piso y haré el resto .

Issei se recuesta en el piso en donde empieza a frotar y abajo de el aparece una mesa de cirugías que tiene varios frascos , jeringas y bolas de energías de varios colores.

Ser : issei esto es por tu seguridad .

Issei : que.

En los brazos y piernas de issei aparece cadenas .

Ser : el proceso tiene un 0000000000,1% issei de...

Issei : eso ya me lo dijistes.

Ser : de funcionar .

Issei : que como que solo eso de funcionar sacame de aquí no quiero morir .

Ser : tranquilo solo delaja..

Issei : como quieres que me relaje si voy a morir saca...

Ser : ( mueve su mano y una jeringa se clava en Issei que lo duerme ) bien hora de experimentar y también hacerles unas mejorar al boost gear.

En ese momento aparece la boost gear en el brazo de issei.

Draing : que eso no te lo voy a perm...

Ser : ( vuelve a mover su mano y otra jeringa se clava en el guantelete durmiendo a draing ) como decía a experimentar con ambos MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA cop cop perdón la tos pero siguiendo MUAJAJAJAJAJA.

[ y así fue como el experimento con ambos y logro su cometido después de varias horas ].

POV ISSEI

Ahh mi cabeza no recuerdo nada después de que el me dijo que solo había una posibilidad de ... ( me inspeccionó rápidamente y noto que estoy totalmente bien y también que estoy en mi cuarto ).

Issei : Draing estas ahy.

( el guantelete de draing aparece en mi brazo ).

Draing : ( compañero estas bien ).

Issei : si por que lo dices .

Draing : ( por que también escuche la posibilidad de éxito de ese " experimento " y sientes algo extraño en el boost gear ?).

Issei : por que debería de estar extraño el boost gear.

Draing : ( después de que te sedo el dijo que también hiba a experimentar conmigo cuando intente protestar me sedo ni siquiera se como lo hizo pero lo hizo ).

Issei : bueno la respuesta ya la hemos de obtener .

Draing : ( eso espero ).

De repente adelante nuestro sale una pantalla en donde se ve al ser sentado en su trono.

Ser : veo que ya despertaron.

Draing : que nos hicisteis cabrón .

Ser : wow tranquilo draing solo les di unas mejoras y nada mas e issei también el experimento fue todo un éxito pero también te metí unas cosas aprovechando el momento.

Issei : funciono entonces soy una ...

Ser : mezcla entre ángel y demonio un neflim un ser que camina entre la luz y oscuridad no tiene ataduras por ningún bando y posee los poderes de los dos sin ninguna de sus debilidades el ser que se burla de la lógica del cielo y el infierno , oye eso sonó muy cool no.

No se que decir ni siquiera eso lo toma enserio pero si sonó muy bien lo que dijo.

Draing : vaya mi compañera ya es una existencia tan rara como ophis y gran rojo .

Ser : pues su existencia ya es imposible por que la mezcla entre las energías demoniacas y santas es imposible en tu mundo por que una cosa es unir armas opuestas que unir energías opuestas en un ser ya que el ser moriría o solo una energía quedaría incluso si lo intentan por el método sexual el niño solo tendría una energía.

Issei : vaya forma de decirme que soy una cosa extraña .

Draing : pues lo eres no por nada eres el portador mas extraño que e tenido , pero también dijistes que le metistes otras cosas que exactamente.

Ser : pues si issei ahora es algo imposible lo que diré solo lo hará mas extraño que todo lo que hay en su mundo y universo.

Issei : vamos soy parte dragón , ángel y demonio que podría superar algo así.

Ser : se los advertí pero intenten no desmayarse .

Draing : ya deja el suspenso y dilo.

Ser : le puse parte ángel caído , youkay , asgardiano , vampírico y un poder parecido al infinito de ophis , el imaginario de gran rojo , el destructivo y maligno de trihexa y por ultimo tu sangre es mas toxica que la de samael y a draing le di la habilidad de salir del boost gear por un tiempo limitado , inmunidad a la sangre de issei y por ende a la de samael , poder cambiar el guantelete a otra forma y un mundo entero dentro de la boost gear.

Estoy procesando lo que dijo y ...

POV SER

Se desmayaron ambos después de lo que les dije pero quien no ja ja ja pero los dejare que descansen y digieran la información que les di y también pondré una barrera de tiempo para que aquí pasen horas y afuera solo segundos para que descansen bien .

POV TERCERA PERSONA

Pasando horas dentro de la barreada issei y draing comienzan a despertar.

Issei : oye Draing acabo de tener un sueño muy loco en donde era parte ángel , demonio , ángel caído , youkai , asgardiano y tenia el poder de ophis y gran rojo.

Aparece el guantelete en el brazo de issei.

Draing : si yo también tuve un sueño parecido en donde podía salir del boost gear y era inmune a la sangre de samael.

Issei : pero eso es imposible ja ja ja .

Draing : ja ja ja ja .

Ser : no fue un sueño.  
Sentado en una silla adelante de la cama de issei.

Issei : eso si fue real.

Ser : si por que no intentas extender tus alas.

Issei se concentro y entonces aparecieron 5 pares de alas un par de demonio , dragón , ángel , ángel caído , y unas alas con diseños entre negro y rojo.  
[ avisenme si los vampiros tienen alas también ].

Issei : no me lo puedo creer .

Draing : como e-es eso posible.

Ser : y eso aún no acaba ahora Issei intenta materializar algo en tu cabeza .

Issei le hace caso y después de unos segundos aparecen un par de orejas con varios colores desde negro , blanco , rolado , azul , rojo , morado , café ,verde , celeste , violeta , todos estos mezclados entre si en una armonio que harían de esas orejas las mas bellas del mundo. [ okey eso sonó cursi ]

Draing : . . . . . .

Issei : que paso .

Ser : son muy bellas pero no olvidemos tu cola.

El ser mueve su vista a la espalda de issei en donde encuentra 12 colas con los mismos colores de las orejas cada cola de un animal diferente desde gato , lobo , zorro , león , mono etc.

Draing : compañero solo debo de decir que eres algo no lo mas extraño que hay en el mundo superando incluso a ophis y gran rojo juntos.

Issei : que por que.

Ser : aun no termina ahora issei relaja tus dientes e intenta sacar una armadura sin tu boost gear.

Issei : por que.

Ser : solo haslo .

Issei : bien.

Después de eso le sale dos colmillos y una armadura asgardiana que cubre su cuerpo .

Draing : pero que .

Issei : que por que tengo puesto una armadura asgardiana.

Ser : ( hace aparecer un espejo de tamaño completo adelante de issei ) mirate por tu mismo.

Issei al verse se sorprende tanto que casi se cae de su cama .

Issei : como es posible e- eso es decir como ...

Ser : veras te puse varios sellos para que tu poder al máximo sea igual al de gran rojo y también que puedas extender las alas que quieras siempre y cuando no superen los trece pares .

Issei : es decir que puedo sacar todas las alas pero no deben de superar los trece pares no .

Ser : exacto y de las colas lo mismo .

Draing : entonces mi portador es el mas poderoso que e tenido.

Ser : si pero bueno intenta no llamar la atención .

Issei : lo intentare .

Ser : a casi lo olvido al tener el poder de lo imaginario e infinito tus conocimientos aumentan y también aprendes mas rápido y por la secundaria no te preocupes puse una barrera para hacer aquí horas y afuera segundos , a casi lo olvido altere un poco la historia de los ángeles , youkay y vampiros pero con pocos y de los altos mandos además de con gran rojo , ophis y trihexa pero nada de lo que te debas preocupar.

Diciendo eso desaparece .

Issei : esto como decirlo es en verdad revelador.

Draing : ( ni lo digas en todos mis siglos de existencia nunca pensé que iría a tener un portador como tu. )

Issei : aunque ahora que soy ? .

Draing : ( ahora tienes parte de todas las facciones y el poder de los dos dioses dragones.)

Issei : ahora que lo pienso como se sobre la existencia de gran rojo , ophis y trihexa.

Draing : ( el ser dijo que obtendrías varios conocimientos pero no creí que fueran tantos .)

Issei : de que hablas ?.

Draing : ( los conocimientos que tienes son de épocas antiguas y de personas que aun no conoces ).

Issei : tal vez tenga que ver con eso que el ser cambio la historia de las facciones .

Draing : ( es posible pero por ahora dijo que no nos afectaría eso , mejor dejemos que el tiempo decida ).

Issei : bueno es verdad por ahora dejemos que el tiempo fluya normalmente.

Ya dicho eso issei se va con asia a la academia y asi pasan dos dias sin nada anormal creo pero bueno en el tercer día más específicamente en la hora de descanso.

Vemos a issei comiendo junto a asia en el árbol que esta por el edificio del club de lo oculto [ en varias historias issei sabe comer o descansar por ahy así que por que no estar ahy ].

Issei : así di ahh.  
Con una cuchara con comida [ si ya se ] .

Asia : ahhhh .

Están ambos comiendo tranquilamente sin percatarse [ asia ] de que están siendo observados por rías .

En el club de lo oculto

Rías : no hay nada nuevo acerca de issei hyodo y asia argento koneko.

Koneko : ninguna novedad solo el hecho que asia es una ex monja.

Rías : me pregunto por que una ex monja esta con hyodo.

Koneko : también hay otro hecho que me inquieta acerca de ella.

Rías : cual ?.

Koneko : asia argento parece tener un sacred gear de tipo curación.

Rías : vaya y de Issei hyodo.

Koneko : siento una energía demasiado extraña provenir de el aun no la descifro.

Rías : como que energía extraña ?.

Koneko : su energía parece que no es humano pero tampoco siento que es exactamente.

Rías : eso si es demasiado extraño pero el sacred gear de tipo curación es interesante , kiba.

Kiba : hai.

Rias : necesito que llames a asia .

Kiba : y de issei hyodo.

Rias : aun no se que secreto tiene y no me arriesgare a que les ocurra algo.

Kiba : hai .  
Sale del cuarto.

Con issei y asia

Los dos siguen comiendo tranquilamente hasta que.

Issei : ( esa energía es de kiba ).

Asia : ocurre algo issei.

Issei : no no nada solo estaba pensando en algo.

En ese momento llega kiba.

Kiba : señorita argento rias le llama podría venir conmigo.

Asia : no se e Issei.

Kiba : rías solo le llamo a usted .

Issei : no importa asia ve yo te espero en el salón.  
Levantandose.

Asia : okey issei.

Los dos se alejan del lugar.

Issei : ( me pregunto si sera para unirla a su nobleza ).

Draing : ( es probable ).

Issei : ( creo que si es mejor que se una a ellos ).

Terminado su conversación issei se dirige a su salón.

Con asia

En el club del ocultismo están todos sentados en silencio hasta que rías habla.

Rías : bien argento debe de preguntarse por que la llame no.

Ante eso asia asiente .

Rías : dime crees en lo sobrenatural ?.

Asia : no se como responder eso.

Rías : otra pregunta por que viniste a esta ciudad .

Asia : me transfirieron a la iglesia de esta ciudad pero al llegar estaba vacía así que buscaba como regresar al aeropuerto hasta que me encontré con issei y me ayuda desde entonces .

Rías : que hicieras si te dijera que issei hyodo puede estar en peligro.

Asia : que peligro de que .

Rías : antes estaba en la mira de algunos ángeles caídos pero ya no lo esta.

Asia : espere que como issei puede estar en.

Rías : tranquila ya no lo esta pero veo que sabes sobre ellos no.

Asia : he pues yo , ellos me enviaron pero issei me acogió en su hogar junto a sus padres como parte de su familia pero nunca pensé que el pudiera estar en peligro.

Rias : quieres protegerlo.

Asia : he como.

Rías : actualmente esta ciudad esta bajo la vigilancia de dos demonios si te unes a alguna de sus noblezas obtendrás su protección como la de tu familia.

Asia : demonios?.

Rías : mira te explicaré todo.

[ después de una explicación del mundo sobrenatural y los demonios y sus noblezas ]

Rías : que dices te unes a mi nobleza y familia .

Asia : por proteger a issei lo que sea.

Con issei

Issei : ( parece que asia ya forma parte del grupo gremory bueno si no me equivoco hoy era cuando asia obtenía a rassei ).

Después de que asia volviera el día paso normal excepto por el juego de tenis y de quemados de los demonios hasta la noche en donde asia dijo que tenia que ver unas cosas de su club y dejando a issei en casa los siguientes días fueron casi lo mismo hasta el cuarto en donde dijo que tenia que irse de campamento y se iba por unos diez días.

Día que se va al " campamento " asia , casa hyodo

Issei : asia cuidate .

Asia : porsupuesto issei .

Padre de issei : te extrañaresmos hija.

Madre de issei : si vuelve pronto por que la casa esta vacía.

Issei : ( y yo que ! ).

Asia : hai , nos vemos en diez días.

Diciendo eso se va al club del ocultismo.

[ pasemos la semana esperen rayos el titulo dice tengo que hace esta semana ya que disfruten la semana común y corriente ].

POV ISSEI

Dia 1. Viernes. [ las fechas son ficticias ]

Fue bastante normal solo una que otra ocasión otra ocasión que mis amigos me decían para espiar al club de kendo y les decía que no pero ahora que lo pienso el club de kendo se especializa en batallas y esas cosas y por ende son mas veloces y fuertes que las otras chicas eso quitando a los demonios pero enserio en que pensaba al meterme con chicas que golpeaban con espadas de madera pero de ahy normal el día .

Día 2. Sabado

Estuve entrenando mi modo lobo de mi sangre youkay esta forma me gusto mas que las otras además parece que no hay muchos como estos están como en el caso de koneko y kuroka ya casi extintos y también en esta parece ser una raza ya extinta pero bueno dejando de lado eso mi entrenamiento fue aprender a moverme por todos los ambientes posibles y mejorar mis sentidos y gracias a esta forma de lobo es fácil.

Día 3. Domingo

Estuve hablando con draing y elegi ser un arcangel y también un lobo y por que pues ya fui un demonio así que quiero probar cosas nuevas y la transformación de lobo la tendré la mayor parte del tiempo para que no hubiera problemas mas adelante solo con los maos usare mi poder de demonio.

Dia 4. Lunes

El día comenzó normal hasta que empecé a conversar con mis amigos en medio de la conversación se unió kiryu , katase y murayama al padecer matsuda y motohoma ya no van a espiar tan seguido por que reciben ellos los golpes y según ellos es diferente que ir los tres juntos que solo los dos creo que es bueno su cambio de actitud pero aika esta un poco extraña ya no es tan pervertida pero bueno cada quien es como quiere.

Día 5. Martes

Hoy fue totalmente normal aunque las chicas ya no me ven como la bestia pervertida algunas desconfían aun de mi pero bueno les mostrare que ya e cambiado y aika me pidió si la podía acompañar a ver unas cosas mañana no se por que pero algo me dice que sera vergonzoso para yo.

Día 6. Miercoles

Después del instituto acompañe a aika al centro comercial pero me pidió que cerrara los ojos lo hice para llevarme de la mano a algún lugar y al abrirlos estábamos dentro de una tienda de Lancería enserio como me pudo llevar a ese lugar y lo peor me hizo elegir ropa para ella enserio .

Día 7. Jueves

El instituto fue normal excepto que algunas chicas estaban por el centro comercial ayer y esparcieron un rumor de " la pareja mas pervertida de la academia están saliendo " ahhh aunque aika es veía un poco feliz al oír eso debió ser mi imaginación.

Dia 8. Viernes

Este día no paso nada interesante solo los rumores de ayer pero menos que antes.

Día .9 Sabado

Aproveche este día para entrenar lo mas posible con el ser según el poseo el mismo poder que un mao o arcangel dependiendo de que elija .

Día 10. Domingo

Hoy día deberían de volver y también el rating gamer es hoy.

 **Fin** **de capitulo**

Que les pareció el capitulo


	5. Enfrentamiento contra raiser

Enfrentamiento contra raiser

Pov issei

Hoy es el día del enfrentamiento de rías y raiser pero ya se como va a terminar igualmente así que solo esperare a que termine el enfrentamiento para hablar con Sirzechs con lo de romper el compromiso de rías .

Ya están al final del partido y debo de decir que si se las arreglaron pero al final solo quedan rías y asia y de raiser el su reina y ravel , mejor dejo de ver esto por que mis ganas de golpear a raiser aumentan viendo como lastima a asia y posiblemente vaya a ya para romperle la cara.

Draing: [ compañero estas bien ].

Issei : sinceramente no pero ya lo estaré cuando le haga pagar a raiser por lastimar a mis amigos .

Draing : [ si ya veo que lo harás y también vaderas el piso con el jajajaja ].

Issei : bueno creo que iré a verlo ahora.

Diciendo eso me transporto en mi circulo mágico a la oficina de Sirzechs donde el estaba viendo el rating gamer ( me avisan si se escribe así o no por favor ).

Issei: hola Sirzechs .

El me voltea ver y sonríe por que sabe que rescatare a su hermana.

Sirzechs: veo que si vas cumplir lo que dijistes .

Issei: como dije no me gusta ver a las personas casarse por obligación y no por sus sentimientos .

Sirzechs: bien , la fiesta de compromiso sera en dos días así que prepara te y gracias por rescatar a mi hermana.

Issei: no me tienes que agradecer y también sera la demostración del poder del nuevo clan de los dragones.

Sirzechs: clan hyodo .

Issei: que.

Sirzechs: el clan es de los dragones pero al no tener a ninguna persona que reclamada el puesto se le nombro clan dragón , ahora que tu eres el nuevo líder del clan tu apellido hyodo es puesto automáticamente en los clanes .

Issei: espera como que en los clanes así no mas no seria en los clanes extra?.

Sirzechs: si lo seria pero el clan nunca existió pero si fue puesto en los principales clanes a si que técnicamente es un clan "extinto" que a sido "revivido" gracias a ti .

Issei: me estas diciendo que ahora el clan de los dragones se llama clan hyodo y es uno de los principales clanes técnicamente.

Sirzechs: jeje si pero dime cuantos años tienes?.

Issei : no se por que lo preguntas pero tengo 23.

Creo que debería de tener esa edad con el entrenamiento mental del ser.

Sirzechs: eres un adulto pero por que te ves como un adolescente .

Lo dice con un poco de asombro.

Issei: una larga historia pero digamos que entrene por varios años en un espacio donde el tiempo transcurría diferente pero no afectaba mi cuerpo.

Sirzechs: eso , bueno eres una caja de sorpresas pero dime enserio no quieres tu territorio aun.

Issei: ( suspira ) Sirzechs yo sinceramente quiero disfrutar mi vida de adolescente por lo menos un año mas y después ya lo que sea.

Sirzechs: un año no , pues en un año recibidas todas tus tierras y sector que cuidar en el mundo humano además de tu compromiso.

Lo dice lo ultimo sonriendo .

Issei: espera que como quieres que me comprometa !.

Sirzechs: tranquilo tu elijiras a tu prometida además no ibas a revelar quien eres en la pelea de raiser.

Issei: es solo para que cuando me toque asimilar mi puesto de líder de un clan todos ya sepan mi fuerza.

Sirzechs: lo dices muy confiado .

Issei: olvidas que iguale su poder no.

Sirzechs: verdad pero no lo mates que eso te metería en varios problemas.

Issei: si lo se , bueno en la fiesta llegare y lo sabrás cuando se escuche alguna explosión y también entrare con mi armadura para que no sepan quien soy .

Sirzechs: te deseo suerte y debes de saber donde es la fiesta ¿no?.

Issei: si lo se bueno nos vemos en dos días.

Me transporto en mi circulo mágico devuelta a mi casa mas exactamente en mi habitación.

Issei: bien ahora a esperar no.

Draing: [ si en dos días sera tu pelea con raiser pero dime ya tienes planeado como lo enfrentaras sin utilizar fuerza demás o tu poder sacro en caso de que quiera pelear contra ti sin que uses la armadura ].

Issei: " pues simplemente usaré mi forma de lobo ".

Draing: [ no te preocupa que sepan quien eres antes de lo que tienes planeado ].

Issei: sinceramente no lo que quiero mantener en secreto es mi titulo de demonio.

Draing: [ bueno tu sabes lo que haces , yo me voy a dormir despierta me cuando sea el enfrentamiento ].

Issei: lo haré draing.

Tercera persona

En esos dos días nada interesante ocurrió exceptuando una asia triste por el destino de su ama y un issei que sabia lo que pasaba pero no podía hacer mucho excepto animarla , cuando el día de la fiesta llego asia se había ido a la fiesta con la escusa que tenia trabajo del club e issei esperaba el momento de irrumpir en el compromiso .

Issei: es hora , draing listo.

Draing: si vamos .

Issei se transporta en su circulo mágico.

Lugar de la fiesta del compromiso

Issei se dirige a la puerta hasta que lo detiene los guardias.

Issei: ya les dije que Sirzechs me invito busquen hyodo hyodo .

Guardia: usted no esta en la lista así que por favor retire se.

Draing: [ enserio querías entrar así no más que hay de la explosión que ibas a hacer ].

Issei: " solo quería probar entrar así pero ya que ".

Issei: enserio dejenme entrar a las buenas o lo haré a las malas.

Los guardias se pusieron en posición de pelea listos para lo que sea excepto por.

Draing: Boost .

Issei los dejo noqueados antes siquiera de que atacaran .

Issei: bueno lo quisieron a las malas .

Draing: Balance Breaker.

En el salón de la fiesta

Se ve a todos los demonios hablando tranquilamente de varios asuntos algunos de negocios otros de lo que haría Sirzechs para impedir el matrimonio de su hermana por que el no se quedaría sin hacer nada , hasta que se oye una explosión en la puerta y esta es destrozada para revelar a la armadura del sekiryuutei , ante esto varios guardias van a enfrentarlo pero el simplemente les lanza varios golpes que los dejan fuera de combate .

Raiser: que hace un sucio humano en mi fiesta.

Issei: ( con la voz modificada ) a impedir esta boda pollo frito .

Con tono burlón.

Cuando raiser iba a decir algo sirzechs lo interrumpe.

Sirzechs: bien raiser que tal una pelea entre un dragón y el ave fénix dos criaturas legendarias .

Raiser: veo que esto lo hicisteis tu , bueno acepto la pelea para demostrar que soy mas fuerte que el sekiryuutei y si gano nadie me desafiara.

Sirzechs: bien y sekiryuutei que desea si ganas .

Algunos demonios empezaron a protestar .

Sirzechs: callen se el va pelear y necesita un premio ( todos se callaron ) y bien que quieres.

Issei: yo solo quiero que rompan el compromiso de rías.

Sirzechs: bien con esto dicho pelearan en una dimensión de bolsillo.

Al instante fueron transportados a un campo de batalla con varias piezas de ajedrez gigante ( el mismo campo de batalla que el anime ).

Grayfia: bienvenidos a la pelea de raiser phoenix y el sekiryuutei por la mano de rías gremory , en esta pelea seré la presentadora del encuentro.

Después de eso raiser vuela con sus alas de fuego y envía una bola de fuego del tamaño de una persona a issei.

Raiser: prueba eso humano , ja ja ni siquiera me duro un minuto.

Desde las llamas se escucha la voz de issei.

Issei: enserio es todo lo que puedes dar?.

Apagando las llamas con una ráfaga de viento dejando ver a la armadura intacta.

Raiser: tsk no es siquiera la mitad humano.

Apunto de lanzar otra bola de fuego mas grande pero.

Draing: boost.

Issei aparece adelante de raiser con un puño en su cara mandando a raiser al otro lado del campo de batalla y destruyendo un alfin que le cae encima.

Issei: eso es todo? , esperaba mas.

Raiser sale de los escombros con sus heridas sanando se

Raiser: esto apenas comienza y además peleas con esa armadura por que no das la cara humano o es que tienes miedo.

Issei: bien si así lo quieres.

Desapareciendo su armadura y quedando con su uniforme de la academia.

Salón de la fiesta

Asia: i-issei.

Sorprendida.

Rías: el es el sekiryuutei .

Sorprendía.

Sirzechs: lo conocen?.

Rías: es el chico que planeaba reencarnar de donde lo conoces hermano.

Sirzechs: el vino a mi para proponerme romper tu compromiso pero no quiso nada a cambio y por lo que veo tu alfil lo conoce.

Rías: el la ayudo y le dio alojo en su casa.

Sirzechs: ya veo " entonces por eso la ayudas issei ".

Campo de batalla

Issei: ahora ya quieres luchar enserio raiser .

Raiser: ja ahora sin tu armadura no podrás contra mi .

Le lanza varias bolas de fuego que crean una cortina de humo.

Raiser: sabes con tu armadura pudistes haberme haberme ganado pero ahora sin importar el daño que me hagas yo me degenerare.

Con una sonrisa confiada.

Issei: los phoenix no son los únicos con habilidades de degeneración sabes.

Mientras apaga las llamas.

Raiser: que como es posible !.

Issei: ahora dime aun tienes esa confianza tuya o no?.

Mientras se curaban sus heridas y ropa con un aura blanca.

Raiser: los phoenix somos los únicos con esa habilidad de donde la sacasugh!.

Mientras era enviado a un caballero con varias heridas.

Issei: nunca te distraigas raiser en una pelea .

Con un puño levantado y un aura negra la rodeaba.

Issei: pero ya me harte de hablar así que !destrucción¡.

Enviando una pequeña bola negra a donde raiser pero cuando estuvo a diez metros esta se agrando hasta el tamaño de la mitad del campo y se contrajo para dar una explosión que arraso la mitad del campo dejando un circulo perfecto en el campo como si hubieran puesto un domo y luego lo hubieran retirado.

( así al estilo de residentes evil 4 la película ).

Grayfia: ra-raiser queda fuera del juego el sekiyuutei gana.

Diciendo eso issei es transportado al salón donde todos lo miran con cautela.

Sirzechs: bien echo issei.

Dice sonriendo.

Asia: i-issei.

Issei: hola asia que te parece si después en la casa hablamos .

Mientras desaparece en su circulo mágico.

—


	6. Revelando algunas cosas

Revelando algunas cosas

 **Pov** **tercera** **persona**

Issei: vamo .  
Mientras esta en la puerta de la sala donde están sus padres .

Draing: [ que es lo que te preocupa solo diceles ].

Issei: si tienes razón.  
Entrando en la sala .

Papa de issei: hijo para que nos llamastes.

Mama de issei: si y en donde esta asia .

Issei: pues asia esta en el club de lo oculto y soy un ángel.

Ellos se quedan en silencio un rato.

Mama de issei: ( suspira ) hijo ya no eres un niño para jugar a eso.

Issei: miren.  
De su espalda salen 14 pares de alas de ángel.

Los padres de issei se quedan mudos por unos minutos.

Papa de issei: hi-hijo como es decir eres nuestro hijo no.  
Sin poder hablar.

Issei: la historia corta es que reencarne , antes yo era algo mas poderoso que dios y también en tiempo soy el primer ángel de todo el mundo en aparecer incluso antes que dios y también todo lo sobrenatural existe.

Mama de issei : espera nos ocultastes eso desde hace años.

Issei: no por que hace unas semanas recupere mis recuerdos y también les tengo una historia muy larga así que acomoden se.

Issei les empezó a explicar desde las tres facciones bliblicas hasta la muerte de dios y los antiguos maos , las dos herededas del clan gremory y sitri , todo el asunto de Asia Argento , su rango que seria el rango de dios y por ultimo que posee la boosted gead.

Issei: y eso seria todo.

Mama de issei: entonces Asia es un demonio y tu un ángel que tiene el rango de dios.  
Sin poderlo creer.

Issei: pues si pero actúen normal por que asia si es una buena chica .

Papa de Issei: te enfrentastes a un demonio de clase alta con tu sacre dead y asia te vio por eso nos dices esto.

Issei: es sacred gead y si asia me vio y por eso les digo todo esto.

Mama de issei: si es mucha información ,cariño vamos a dormir.  
Con un tono cansado.

Papa de issei: si yo también lo creó .  
Saliendo de la sala con su esposa.

Issei: si , lo tomaron bien.

Draing: [ si tu lo dices ellos ya están por desmayarse ].

Issei: bueno , me voy a dormir por que sera mañana un día loco.  
Caminando a su habitación para dormir.

 **Al** **otro** **día**

Vemos a un Issei acostado en su cama durmiendo bien tranquilito hasta que suena la alarma para despertar pero el crea una espada de luz y corta la alarma para seguir durmiendo pero después de unos minutos suena otra alarma que logra despertar a issei por completo .

Issei: mmmmm que hora es .  
Mientras se levanta de su cama y se estira.

Draing: [ pues falta unos 5 minutos para que empiezan las clases].

Issei: ¡que! POR QUE NO ME LEVANTASTES ANTES.

Mientras se viste a la velocidad de la luz y come a la vez se demora un minuto después toma su maleta ( o como se llame esa cosa por que no me acuerdo lol ) y sale corriendo a una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza a flash para llegar en dos minutos al instituto , entrar a su salón unos segundos antes del sensei .

Issei: ( exhausto ) por poco .

Después empiezan las clases normalmente hasta que toca el receso donde Issei se va a sentar a una banca para ver la persecución de las chicas a sus amigos por haberlas espiado.

Issei: nunca cambiaran o si lo hacen lo harán con el tiempo .  
Mientras come unas palomitas de maíz , siente una presencia atrás suyo .

Issei: " al parecer enviaron a koneko y a una de las torres de Sona a vigilarme " .

Mientras termina de comer las palomitas de maíz se dirige a su salón donde se encuentra con Asia que lo esperaba pero antes de que ella le dijera algo la campana suena y ellos entran al salón , así pasa varios minutos en donde ella lo veía hasta que suena la ultima campana que indica el final de la jornada.

Asia se acerca a donde esta issei para hablar con el pero antes de que le dijera algo issei la toma de la mano y salen del salón para ir al club de lo oculto donde issei sentía las precensias de rías y todo su séquito igualmente que Sona .

Asia: i-issei me podrías explicar algo.  
Mientras tenia un sonrojo en su cara por el contacto entre las mano de ella e issei.

Issei: ahora no cuando lleguemos a tu club respondere todas tus preguntas .  
Mientras entraba al edificio del club .

Recorren los pasillos del edificio hasta que llegan a la puerta del salón donde estaban Rías y Sona junto a sus séquitos para que Issei tocara la puerta.

Cuando Issei toco la puerta , le dijeron que pase .

Issei: hola .  
Mientras entra en el cuarto mira que todas le quedan viendo ,rías con un pequeño sonrojo por haberle ayudado y sona con una mirada fría lo estaba analizando , nadie hablaba hasta que rías rompió el silencio.

Rias: gracias Asia por traerlo.  
Lo dice con una sonrisa.

Asia: e-en realidad el vino aquí por si solo.  
Lo dijo un poco nerviosa.

Issei: bueno ya pasemos de los rodeos y diganme en que les puedo ayudar.

En ese momento saji se levanta de donde estaba sentado con una cara enojada.

Saji: mas respeto a Sona humano.  
Lo dice con un poco de superioridad.

Issei: si si yo soy un humano que logro vencer a un demonio de clase alta que pose regeneración sin usar mi sacred gear sip soy un humano poderoso.  
Lo dice en un tono desinteresado mientras come unas papas de quien sabe saco.

Saji: hijo de ...  
Es interrumpido.

Issei: no hables malas palabras acaso tu madre nunca te enseño eso , además de que Sona esta aquí sabes.  
Lo dice con un de reproche y al final con lastima.

En ese momento saji voltea a mirar a Sona que tiene una mirada aun mas fría.

Sona: 1.000 azotes.

Saji: pero si el no le quiso tener respeto a usted Sona por favor no me castigue.

Sona: hmmmmm si cambie de opinión.

En ese momento saji sonrió se iba a salvar de su castigo.

Sona: que sean 5.000 .

Saji: ugh .  
En ese momento saji ya estaba a un mas asustado.

Issei: sip ustedes cambiaron mucho Rias y Sona.

Rías : a que te refieres?.

Issei: a pues solo debo de decir que sus hermanos son 100% en adorarlas a ustedes y debo de decir que es demasiado por cuando me hicieron ver los vídeos y fotos yo casi quedo traumado.

En ese momento las dos herederas tragaron un poco de saliva por que sabían a que se refería el castaño.

Issei: es mas aquí tengo todos los datos.  
Mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una memoria USB .

Issei: a cierto sabían que sus hermanos les toman fotos cuando duermen digo se ven adorables pero por eso ya es mas allá de un siscon .

Todos absolutamente todos pensaban si eso era verdad o solo los quería joder.

Issei: miren aquí .  
Mientras ponía la memoria USB en un dvd que estaba conectado a una televisión , enserio de donde saco todo eso?.

 **Vídeo.**

En este se ve a Sirzechs y Serafall en un cuarto con varias pantallas mostrando diferentes pasillos y cuartos.

Sirzechs: lista .  
Pregunta con un traje de espía y una cámara en su mano izquierda.

Serafall: si , tu vas por tu hermana y yo por la mía para obtener las fotos de ellas durmiendo.  
Con un traje de espía y una cámara en su cabeza.

 **En** **la** **sala** **del** **club** **de** **lo oculto**

Issei: a eso yo le llamo ser siscon.  
Mientras le ponía pausa al vídeo.

Rías : D-e do- donde sacastes el vídeo .  
Tartamudeando un poco.

Issei: ellos me lo dieron aunque ahora que lo pienso Sirzechs es menos que Serafall ya que incluso ella a dicho que tiene sueños "húmedos" con su hermana.

Todos voltean a ver a sona la cual estaba con la mejilla enrojecidas y muy avergonzada.

Issei: pero bueno de eso no es lo que quiero hablar sino del por que me llamaron?.  
Pregunta mientras quita el vídeo de la televisión.

Sona recobra su postura y se dirige a donde issei.

Sona: que eres?.  
Pregunta mas fría de lo normal.

Issei: un humano en mi vida cotidiana pero de lo sobrenatural soy un lycan.

Casi todos están confundidos ante esa respuesta , excepto koneko.

Rías: lycan que es eso.  
Pregunta confundida ya que no recordaba esa especie.

Issei: un lycan es un yokai lobo muy raro mejor dicho casi extinto ya que soy el ultimo de mi especie, en las características de mi especie esta el poder de regeneración superior al clan phoenix y un poder destructivo mas allá del clan gremory además de que poseo un alto manejo de habilidades como fuego, hielo, agua, tierra y mi tiempo de vida excede el de los demonio y ángeles por unos 50.000 años de vida ha y nos gustan hacer bromas inofensivas.

Rías: E-eso es verdad?.  
Pregunta porque no había oído hablar sobre eso jamas , es decir que el es mas poderoso que un mao y su tiempo de vida los superaba en cinco veces el suyo.

Issei: Si por que no le preguntas que lo verifique ella.  
Señala a koneko.

Koneko: por que yo?.  
Pregunta un poco nerviosa.

Issei: por que siento un poco de felinismo en ti y también posees el manejo del jenjutsu o como se llamaba esa cosa.  
Mientras se rasca su cabeza intentado recordar el nombre de esa energía.

Koneko se sintió un poco nerviosa.

Rías: De que hablas.  
Dice por que ya sabe a lo que se refiere.

Issei: soy parte lobo así que siento cuando un gato esta cerca mio aunque no se porque tengo eso ya que no los desprecio sino que me gustan los gatitos.

Sona al ver como estaba koneko y Rías decide intervenir.

Sona: No cambies el tema y dinos por que estas en este territorio.

Issei: a que te refieres?.

Sona: por lo que nos dices tu no tienes la edad que aparentes , estoy en lo correcto.

Issei: se podría decir que estas en lo correcto pero olvidas lo mas importante.

Sona: y eso seria.

Issei: tengo mas años que cualquiera de sus padre además de que ya estoy en esta ciudad mucho mas antes que cualquier demonio llegara así que tengo mas derecho que cualquiera de ustedes.

Nadie decía nada ya que mi argumenta era un poco convincente .

Saji: espera cuantos años tienes?.

Issei: hmmmm no lo se ya perdí la cuenta entre lo mil años .

Todos se quedaron impresionados por mi respuesta .

Saji: como perdistes la cuenta de tu propia edad?.

Issei: no lo se aunque solo se que nací antes que jesucristo por mas de 400 años .

Kiba: entonces sabes toda la historia.

Issei: sip , pero ya dejemos la charla de mi edad y diganme por que me han traído.

Akeno: que no vinistes tu solo?.

Issei: eso es otra cosa.

Rías se aclara la garganta .

Rías: me preguntaba si quisiera ser parte de mi nobleza.

Issei: no creó que se pueda por dos razones .

Rías: Cuales?.

Issei: 1 soy mucho mas fuerte que cualquier demonio y las piezas no servirán conmigo y la segunda es que soy parte ángel.

Rías: ¡que!.

Issei: que pasa dije algo malo?.  
Pregunta inocentemente.

Sona: Como que que dijistes , eres un ángel el enemigo natural de nosotros.

Issei: creo que me explique mal ( mientras se rasca la cabeza ) mi raza lycan posee dos aura una negra y otra blanca en resumen soy parte demonio y ángel.  
Mientras saca sus dos alas de ángel.

Issei: además soy independiente de los ángeles y no saben que existo.

Rías: por eso no expulsar energía sacra.

Issei: exacto pero también tengo algo mas, soy mucho mas fuerte que dios ( saca sus otros once pares de alas de ángel ) y no caigo si hago algo malo.

En ese momento Asia se acerca a issei a paso lento.

Asia: entonces eres un ángel.  
Mientras aun no alzaba su cabeza.

Issei: si y no , soy independiente de los ángeles.

Asia: Siempre quise conocer a un ángel.  
Mientras levanta la cabeza , mostrando una sonrisa.

Issei: ( sonríe ) Asia , no soy un ángel de dios, pero te puedo decir que tu eres una buena persona aun siendo demonio .

Asia: gracias issei.  
Lo abraza .

Rías interrumpe la escena aclarándose la garganta .

Rías: Y por que me ayudastes.  
Pregunta con tono serio.

Issei: ¿De que hablas?.  
Pregunta confundido.

Rías: Por lo que dices eres mas fuerte que mi propio hermano e incluso a el.  
Dijo sin mencionar el nombre de Dios por que le dolería la cabeza.

Issei: Bueno yo siempre me se llevar bien con todos los que me topo incluso enemigos.  
Termino de decir mientras tenia una mano en su barbilla pensando en eso.

Asia: Es muy suave.  
Hablo Asia con mucha alegría mientras acariciaba las alas de issei y con estrellistas en sus ojos.

Sona: Tengo una pregunta hyodou.  
Dijo mientras lo mira con su mirara analitica.

Issei: Los bebes vienen de Francia.  
Dijo sin emoción alguna pero al ver como Sona quedaba con una mirada incrédula y después sonrojarse por tocar ese tema empezó a hacer una sonrisa.

Issei: Jajajaja era broma ya dime tu pregunta.  
Dijo con una sonrisa gatuna .

Sona: A si de eso por que estas estudiando aquí.  
Pregunta ya normal aunque no se quitaba esa respuesta que le dio issei.

Todos estaban incrédulos ya que issei logro algo que la mayoría de hay no ha podido, hacer sonrojar a Sona además de que esa oración también los confundió aunque Asia no tenia idea de lo que hablaban.

Issei: Acaso no tengo derecho a educarme para cuando sea grande tener una esposa y tener dos hijos además de ser alguien importante en el mundo.  
Decía con una ceja levantada mientras veía a Sona.

Sona: No me refería a eso si no ...

No pudo terminar ya que la puerta fue abierta por dos encapuchadas que al entrar y ver a issei ( aun con sus alas pero solo dos pares ya que guardó los demás ) se quedaron de piedra pero segundos después adorillarse ante el.

Issei: " ¿Que les pasara espera ahora estoy con mis alas de ángel y ellas son fanáticas locas de la iglesia bueno veamos que tanto cambia esto a la charla y después duelo .

 **Fin del capitulo**  
Bueno aquí regrese y perdón por estar ausente un mes pero el colegio y la inauguración y blah blah cosas como nuevos compañeros y profesores pero bueno ahora intentaré subir lo que pueda que este año ya me voy con todo .


	7. Por que exorcistas, son tan estúpidas

Issei: Levanten la cabeza exorcistas.

Ordeno indiferente mientras las dos exorcistas se levantaban rápidamente

Se rió de la situación en la que se encontraba ya que la primera vez ellas dos fueron a su hogar donde las cosas no fueron muy . . . . amistosas y luego al club donde estaban en la misión de recuperar a las espadas sagradas y después el combate y en todo momento fueron hostiles contra todos pero ahora.

Las miro directamente y miro como se sobresaltaban por su mirada y parecían nerviosas y ansiosas, pero sobre todo que mantenían un gran respeto hacia el incluso olvidando que el esta en territorio demoníaco.

Solo se quería reír de la situación pero se lo guardo. . . Para mas tarde y guardo sus alas de "ángel" ante la decepción de el trió de la iglesia aunque técnicamente aun no se formaba ese grupo, ahora que lo pensaba eso sonaba como el nombre de alguna novela erótica con la calificación yuri, fetichismo religioso y mas. . . . . Aun era pervertido o que.

Minutos Después

Despues de que llegaran las portadoras de excalibur sona había dicho que tenia un asunto que atender pero que después escucharía los detalles de la charla.

Dejando así al club del ocultismo y las portadoras en la sala.

La tensión podía ser sentida por el aire y ser cortada por un cuchillo.

"Bestia pero si es verdad" Pensaba issei sorprendido al cortar una rebanada de aire y tenerla en su mano, el trozo era de color rojo opaco con negro azabache y su textura de pan mojado.

"Me pregunto a que sabrá esta cosa o si tendrá sabor siquiera"

Mientras el pensaba sobre eso en la sala todos estaban serios a su modo y la primera en hablar fue irina.

Irina: El otro día, tres de las santas espadas excalibur fueron robadas durante su almacenamiento, bajo la ciudad eclesiástica.

"Je en esta parte me explicaban la situación de la espada al ser el único que no lo sabia y en esa explicación nos enseñaban las espadas que tienen, destrucción y mimic cada una con el poder de destrucción y transformación pertenecientes a las iglesia católica y protestante" Pensaba issei con un poco de gracia y nostalgia.

Rias: ¿Y cual es su objetivo?

Xenovia: De los siete excalibur, dos de cada una están en manos de los católicos,protestantes, y la iglesia ortodoxas, y la restante se perdió durante la gran guerra.

Irina: Esto nos lleva al hecho de que una de cada grupo fue robada y traída a la tierra.

Rias: Que imprudente... ¿Quien haría algo así?.

Pregunto cruzándose de brazos y resaltando sus pechos.

"No entiendo por que siempre las mujeres con grandes pechos tiene que hacer algo como eso, en verdad no lo entiendo.". Penso issei al ver la acción de rias y preguntarse si es voluntaria o inconscientemente.

Igual que ver como kiba tenia sobre el un aura que solo expresaba "Odio y Venganza" contra las portadoras de excalibur.

"Resiste amigo"Penso para si mismo.

Xenovia: El que las robo es el líder de los ángeles caídos,"los mismos que vigilan a los hijos de dios", Kokabiel.

"Esto esta mal" Penso issei al ver la conversación y darse cuenta de algo.

"La conversación es mucho mas diferente de lo que seria, pero puede que solo sea mi imaginación"

Rias:¡El líder de los ángeles caídos!. Exclamo sorprendida.

Rias: Lo que es mas, es kokabiel, uno cuyo nombre aparece en los escritos de la biblia.

Xenovia: El hace unos días a cabo con los exorcistas enviados a recuperar las. Esto nos lleva a nuestra solicitud. . . No nuestra demanda. Su tono mirada estaba sumamente seria.

Xenovia: Los demonios deben mantenerse fuera de la lucha entre los grigori y nosotros por las excalibur. En pocas palabras vinimos a decirles que se mantuvieran alejados de este asunto.

Rias cambio su mirada ante lo que había dicho xenovia.

Rias: Estas segura de eso, y si nos asociamos con los ángeles caídos, estas considerando esa posibilidad, ¿verdad?.

Xenovia: No es imposible del todo.

Rias: En el nombre de gremory no nos aliaríamos con los ángeles caídos.

Lo había dicho calmara pero por dentro estaba furiosa de la iglesia por considerar esa posibilidad contra ellos.

Xenovia: No estamos pidiendo su ayuda de hecho, hacer equipo del lado de Dios, aunque sea temporalmente tendría un impacto significativo en las tres facciones

Rias: Y como cree que la iglesia ortodoxa actuara ante esto.

Xenovia: Hasta que se resuelva este asunto estamos peleando por recuperar las excalibur hasta la muerte, si fallamos el enviado de la iglesia ortodoxa actuara.

Rias: ¿Solo ustedes dos se enfrentaran a kokabiel? Que imprudente o acaso. . . ¿Tienen la intención de morir?.

Pregunto mirando a xenovia seriamente.

Irina: Eso es correcto.

Contesto irina en toda la conversación que estuvo en silencio.

"Esto esta mal, ya se han saltado varias cosas importantes aunque son detalles pero igualmente podría tener la respuesta después" Issei solo podía observar la interacción de ellas mientras estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y al otro lado de la sala el séquito de rias mirando también la interacción.

Xenovia: Se a determinado que si los ángeles caídos hacen uso de las excalibur, no importa las medidas que se usen nosotras las recuperaremos.

Irina: Usaremos para ello nuestra vida y cuerpo. Lo único que puede vencer una excalibur es una excalibur.

Issei: Pero y si fallan.

Después de toda la conversación al fin había decidió integrarse en ella.

Xenovia lo volteo a ver y cambio su expresión a una sonrisa y respeto.

Xenovia: El lado de la iglesia ortodoxa enviaría a alguien en caso de que fallemos.

Rias: Creí que lo sabrías al ser .

No pudo terminar antes que issei la mirada y digiera con esta "no les digas nada de lo que hablamos antes".

Ella de inmediato entendió el mensaje y guardo silencio, después de todo ella sabia que el estaba en una liga completamente diferente a todos ellos.

Xenocia e Irina vieron esta interracion pero creyeron que era por meramente de razas y como no quería que un demonio dijera lo que el era.

Issei: Hablaremos los detalles después con ustedes y por ahora hablare con ustedes dos. Hablo a rias y el resto para después dirigirse a las dos portadoras las cuales asintieron.

Akeno: Oh, ¿no quieren una taza de te?.

Pregunto akeno con una bandeja.

Xenovia: No sera necesario.

Hablo mientras se dirigía a la puerta donde estaba issei esperando.

Irina: Lo siento, nos vemos.

Hablo por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Cuando estaban saliendo xenovia miro a Asia.

Xenovia: ¿Eres tu la "bruja" Asia Argento?.

Al escuchar su nombre y la palabra bruja Asia se estremeció.

Asia: . . . AH,Um. . . Soy. . .

No sabia que hablar y solo pudo murmurar esas palabras.

Irina: Espera un momento, algo en mi interior me decía que eras una "mujer santa".

Xenovia: Yo había oído que había sido exiliada a algún lugar, pero no pensé que te habías convertido en un demonio.

Xemovia: Esta bien no voy a dejar que los arriba descubran que te vi, seria un verdadero shock para las personas que admiran a la "santa" Asia descubrieran lo que te ocurrió.

El cuerpo de Asia se sacudió después de ser llamada bruja. Esa palabra es algo doloroso para ella. Irina pareció notarlo también y miró a Asia.

Xenovia: ¿Pero un demonio? Para quien fue llamada la "santa" que te llevo a esta situación . . . ¿Todavía crees en Dios?.

Irina: Una persona que se ha convertido en un demonio no debe tener fe en el señor, ¿verdad?.

Xenovia: No, puedo oler su "creencia "de ella. Puede ser que sea una forma abstracta de decirlo. Pero soy sensible a estas cosas. Hay personas que traicionan las enseñanzas y todavía tienen la culpa en su interior, ya que no pueden olvidar las enseñanzas. Puedo sentir algo similar procedente de ella.

Xenovia dijo con ojos agudos e Irina miró Asia con los ojos aún más interesados.

Xenovia: ¿Es eso cierto? Asia-san, ¿Tú todavía crees en Dios aunque te hayas convertido en un demonio?

Pregunto Xenovia con una dura mirada.

Asia: . . . No puedo dejarlo de lado. Yo he creído en él durante toda mi vida . . .

Respondió Asia con una expresión triste.

Al escuchar eso, Xenovia tomó su espada y le apuntó hacia Asia.

Xenovia: ¿Es así? Entonces deberías ser cortada en este mismo instante. Si es ahora, puedo cortarte en el nombre de Dios. Incluso si tienes pecados, nuestro Dios te perdonará .

Issei: Para.

Ordeno interponiendo se entre Xenovia y Asia.

Xenovia: En este momento ella es un ser, al menos, digno de ser llamado "Bruja". Al ver como el la defendía ella le recordó lo que era.

Issei: A diferencia de el montón de idiotas yo no la juzgue por ayudar a un demonio y también el como ninguno de ellos tratara de ser su amigo.

Xenovia:¿Tú crees que la "Doncella Santa " necesita amigos? Lo que es importante es la caridad con los demás. Las Doncellas Santas están acabadas cuando buscan amistad y el amor de los demás. Podría haber continuado viviendo con el amor de Dios. Así que Asia Argento no tenía derecho a ser un Doncella Santa desde el principio.

Ella empezó a discutir con el a gran sorpresa de irina ya que el es un ángel pero también en este punto ella misma también estaba pensando que algo andaba mal en esta situación.

Por segunda vez el estaba furioso contra ellas dos por pensar de esa manera, no, estaba furioso contra la iglesia por pensar de esa manera.

Issei: Así que egoísta mente la convirtieron en una Doncella Santa ¿Y la abandonaron porque era diferente a lo que buscan? Je si que a decaído la iglesia en los últimos siglos que decepción.

Respondí con una sonrisa decepcionada pero rápidamente cambio a una mirada de enojo.

Issei:¡Ninguna de ustedes saben lo que pasó! ¿Qué Dios? ¿Qué amor? ¡Ese Dios no hizo una mierda por Asia cuando estaba en una situación peligrosa!

Pero Xenovia a diferencia de la ultima vez que respondió calmada esta vez lo hizo completamente furiosa sorprendiéndome.

Xenovia: Dios la amaba. Si no le ocurrió nada bueno, entonces significa que no creía en él lo suficiente, o su creencia era falsa. Ademas por que insultas a tu propio padre de esa manera o acaso eres un traidor o impostor.

En ese momento xenovia e irina estaban preparadas para cualquier confortación con el "impostor", rias y su nobleza estaban atentos ante cualquier desenlace incluso uno que pueda dar a una pelea y estaban del total lado de issei.

Xenovia:¿Qué eres tú para Asia?.

Necesitaba saber si el podía estar utilizándola o incluso estar involucrado en el robo de las excalibur.

Issei: Familia, amigo, compañero. Es por eso que voy a ayudar a Asia. ¡Yo protegeré Asia! Así que si tratas de poner una mano sobre ella, ustedes se convertirán en mis enemigos.

El ya había dejado su fachada ante ellas reacciono como la otra vez, pero esta vez el no dejaría que salieran impunes de esto, aunque en el futuro serian compañeros.

Xenovia afiló sus ojos por la provocación y tenia su mano sobre su excalibur para iniciar una pelea en ese mismo lugar.

Xenovia: ¿Esa es una declaración para nosotros. . . todos en la Iglesia? No importa si antes eras parte de nuestra familia o conocieras a padre pero ahora estas solo.

Rias intento decir algo pero se contuvo, el no era alguien de su nobleza y tampoco era amiga de Issei tampoco sabia si escucharía alguna cosa de lo que dijera.

Los tres se estaban observando, dos portadoras de excalibur y un "ángel", un enfrentamiento muy particular dada la situación pero de parte de los demonios sabían que el no era un ángel y de parte de las portadoras que el podía ser un hereje dejado por la iglesia por algún acto imperdonable.

En ese momento Kiba se paró frente a issei.

Kiba: Este es un buen momento. Yo seré tu oponente. Kiba llevaba su espada, y había una enorme intención de matar que salía de su cuerpo.

Xenovia: ¿Quién eres tú? Kiba sonrió ante la pregunta de Xenovia.

Kiba: Yo soy tu senpai. A pesar de que aparentemente era un fracaso.

En ese instante un sinnúmero de espadas demoníacas aparecieron en el salón del club.

Issei solo sonrió ante esta situación y agradecía a kiba por una oportunidad de poder saldar deudas.

"Cómo terminó de esta manera?" Era el único pensamiento de isse mirando desde afuera de la barrera la pelea de xenovia, irina contra kiba y koneko.

¿Y como termino así?.

A diferencia de la primera vez en esta pelea no pudo participar ya que es técnicamente un ángel de alto rango y ninguna de las dos quiso pelear contra por que serian vencidas inmediatamente y entonces para nivelar las cosas rias había elegido que koneko peleara contra irina.

Koneko y Kiba estaba de pie un poco lejos entre si. Irina y Xenovia estaban de pie en frente de ellos. Lo que los envuelve y los rodea era una barrera hecha de aura roja. Los otros miembros mirábamos desde fuera de la barrera.

Xenovia: Entonces vamos a empezar.

Irina y Xenovia tomaron su manto blanco apagado y vestían ropa de batalla. Ellas no estaban mostrando su piel pero parecía. . .erótico. . . Se podían ver las curvas de sus cuerpo. Umm si son de la iglesia no deberían de vestir ropas mas conservadoras?.

Xenovia tomó la ropa de su arma y reveló su Excalibur. La Excalibur que Irina también se había convertido en una katana.

La ubicación era el lugar de practica para el torneo de pelota cerca del edificio de la vieja escuela. Para evitar daños innecesarios Akeno-san puso una barrera para nosotros. Con esto podríamos ellos podrían pelear un poco más temerariamente.

Primera persona "Issei"

Rias: ¡Incluso si es sólo un partido, tengan cuidado de las espadas sagradas!.

Sonreí ante la preocupación de Rias por su nobleza.

Koneko: sí!.

Fue la única respuesta de koneko.

Kiba, había activado su Sacred Gear y habían varias espadas demoníacas a su alrededor.

Xenovia: . . . ¿Te estás riendo?

Kiba se reía tanto que parecía extraño. Una sonrisa que hizo de el ambiente frío. No había rastro de la sonrisa refrescante que suele tener. Negué ante al odio de kiba a las excalibur, aunque se que lo superada eso no quita la decepción de eso.

Kiba: Sí. Lo que quería derrotar y destruir apareció justo en frente de mí. Estoy feliz. Fufufu, yo había oído hablar de que cerca de un demonio y un dragón, los "poderes" se reúnen. Pero para mí encontrármelo tan pronto.

"Muchas cosas se van a reunir, al sentirse atraído por el poder de un dragón. Je que mala broma del destino yo ser el foco de todos estos sucesos".Pense con una sonrisa irónica.

Xenovia: "Sword Birth", eh. El poseedor puede crear cualquier espada demoníaca que imagine en su cabeza. Es único entre los engranajes sagrados relacionados con las espadas demoníacas... me enteré de que había un sujeto que evitó ser eliminado por el "Proyecto Espada Sagrada"... ¿Eso es verdad?.

Kiba no respondió a la pregunta de Xenovia. Él sólo dirigió su instinto asesino hacia ella.

Irina: Tu nombre es koneko ¿no?.

Irina se puso delante de koneko.

Irina: Cuando encontré al chico que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo, y vi que era un ángel en el camino del mal me decepcione.

Parecía muy deprimida mientras miraba a la dirección de issei fuera de la barrera.

"Bueno, yo nunca pensé que iba a convertirme en ángel o lynca, incluso ya me confundo con lo que soy en realidad. Pero igualmente estoy disfrutando de mi vida." Pense honestamente ante los sucesos recientes.

koneko: . . . . .

Pero Irina me miró con una cara triste. Más bien había una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

Irina: Es lamentable Hyodou Issei-kun. No, te llamaré Ise-kun porque te conozco desde hace mucho. ¿Qué tramó el destino con nosotros? ¡Fui a Inglaterra porque me enteré de que podía usar una espada sagrada, y pensé que podría ser una representante de Dios! Aaah, ¡Esto también debe ser una prueba que Dios me ha dado! ¡La tierra a la que no había vuelto por tanto tiempo! ¡Un destino cruel dónde mi amigo de la infancia se ha convertido en un ángel deshonesto, cruel,malvado y que se ha perdido en el camino de Dios! ¡La forma con la que el tiempo avanza es cruel! Pero para seguir adelante, ¡Me convertiré en una persona con verdadera fe hacia Dios! ¡Ahora Ise-kun! ¡Voy a juzgarte con esta Excalibur aunque seas un angel! ¡Amén!

A pesar de que estaba derramando lágrimas, ella parecía muy ansiosa por hacerlo y apuntó su arma hacia mí.

"Si, sabe que va a pelear contra koneko, ¿verdad?"

¡CLASH!

Kiba continuó atacando a Xenovia. La espada sagrada y espada demoníaca hicieron chispas. Xenovia sonrió después de bloquear el ataque de Kiba.

Xenovia: "Sword Birth " .y "Twilight Healing " que tiene Asia Argento. Los dos son Sacred Gear que se dice que son una herejía para nosotros. Tal vez era natural que se convirtieran en demonios.

Kiba: ¡Mi poder es también el poder hecho por el odio de mis compañeros, que fueron asesinados mientras se llenaban de remordimiento! ¡Voy a vencer a aquellos que poseen la Excalibur con este poder, y destruiré la Excalibur!.

"Así, Kiba también prometió venganza por los sujetos de prueba que fueron asesinados por ese lo olvidaba."

Irina:¡Aquí voy, koneko!.

Irina se precipitó a atacar a koneko. Pero ella lo esquivarlo casi sin problemas.

Koneko: Es todo?.

Comento ella con su típica voz.

"Bueno ella sin duda es mejor que yo la primera vez que hice esto, pero no puede menospreciar a su rival".

Irina: Tu rostro no cambia en nada ¿En qué piensas?

Koneko no respondió y solo la miraba tomando su posición de pelea típica.

Kiba creó una espada demoníaca donde estaba y la sostuvo. Ahora tenía dos espadas y se dirigió hacia Xenovia.

Kiba: ¡Ahora, a lo que íbamos! ¡Fuego! ¡Hielo! ¡Brand Flare y Frozen Fog!.

Una de las espadas demoníacas creó un torbellino de llamas, mientras que la otra hizo una ventisca helada.Él la estaba atacando con una velocidad divina. Pero Xenovia evadía el ataque de Kiba, que venía de todas direcciones, con movimientos mínimos.

Xenovia: La velocidad de un Caballero. Y el fuego y el hielo de las espadas demoníacas. ¡Pero eres demasiado ingenuo!.

Krapp

Un solo golpe de Xenovia hizo a las dos espadas demoníacas de Kiba polvo.

kiba: . . .

Kiba se quedó sin palabras, porque sus espadas demoníacas fueron destruidas con un solo golpe.

Xenovia: Mi espada es una masa de destrucción. No hay nada que no se pueda destruir con ella.

Xenovia giraba su espada. Luego apuntó hacia arriba y luego la metió por el suelo.

¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

De pronto, el lugar donde estaba koneko empezó a temblar y el suelo retumbar. Casi callo de rodillas pero se mantuvo firme. Una nube de polvo se alzo en ese lugar.

Asia: Koneko.

Escuche el nombre de koneko ser pronunciado por Asia la cual tenia sus manos a la boca mientras miraba lo que pasaba.

Issei: Esta bien.

Le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro y viéndola con una sonrisa.

Ella solo asintió.

Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver un cráter en el lugar donde antes estaba xenovia.

Xenovia: Esta es mi Excalibur. Puede destruir cualquier cosa que se le presente. No se llama Excalibur por nada.

Kiba hizo una expresión de amargura al ver como sus espadas eran rotas.

Kiba: Tal poder destructivo cuando no es la verdadera Excalibur. Así destruir las 7 espadas será un camino difícil.

Sus ojos no habían perdido odio en sus ojos todavía.

"Kiba" Penso triste issei al ver el odio en sus ojos.

Irina: ¡Caray! Estoy toda sucia, ya que destruiste el campo, Xenovia!.

Irina se limpió la suciedad de su ropa mientras se quejaba.

Irina: Pero. ¡Ya es hora de resolver esto! ¡Ella apuntó su espada hacia koneko y se abalanzó hacia ella!

Cerró la distancia al instante Incluso si ella no era tan rápida como Kiba, era más rápida que koneko por lo cual ella tenia que esquivar.

Irina: Lo estás haciendo bien! ¡Eres buena esquivando! ¡Parece que tu ama te entrena bien.

Koneko: . . .

Irina tomó la empuñadura de su espada sagrada y corrió rápidamente a ella. Koneko bajo para poder patear a Irina para hacerla caer cuando estuviese cerca. Irina se dio cuenta e hizo un pequeño salto. Pateo el suelo para poder llegar rápidamente a irina.

Pam

Su gancho no alcanzó la cara de Irina. Irina puso ojos furiosos. Hizo girar la katana a un lado, pero la evito saltando hacia atrás. Irina le miró con cara de sorpresa.

Irina: . . . Lo siento. Parece que te estaba tomando un poco a la ligera. Tienes buenos movimientos. Irina hizo una cara seria.

Espera.

Intente advertirle a koneko pero fue demasiado tarde cuando ella callo de rodillas.

Miré su estómago, salía humo de él.

Irina: Si hubieras usado toda tu fuerza desde el principio , entonces podrías haber eludido definitivamente ese ataque. Podríamos haber tenido un partido más largo. Has perdido, ya que me subestimaste y ese es un error que puede llevar a una perdida en la batalla.

Hablo irina duramente.

Kiba:¡Haaaaaaaaaa!.Kiba elevó su espíritu y trató de hacer algo en la mano. Se convirtió en la forma de una espada, pero...

Xenovia: El poder destructivo de esa espada sagrada o el poder destructivo de mi espada demoníaca! ¡Veremos cuál es el más fuerte!.Lo que apareció en la mano de Kiba era una espada gigante. Kiba la sostuvo con ambas manos .Es mucho más alta que Kiba. Sin duda era de más de dos metros. ¡Kiba se balanceó con fuerza! La barra llegó a Xenovia, pero ella hizo un suspiro, como si ella estuviera realmente decepcionada.

Xenovia: Es una vergüenza. Has tomado la decisión equivocada.

Crash

Un sonido violento del metal Un gran fragmento de la espada se fue arriba en el aire. Era la espada de Kiba que se rompió. La Excalibur de Xenovia fácilmente destruyó la espada demoníaca de Kiba.

Xenovia: Tu arma es la variedad de espadas que puedes crear y la velocidad. Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de fuerza para blandir una espada gigantesca como esa, y perderás la velocidad, de la que estás orgulloso. ¿Estás buscando poder destructivo? Con tu estilo de lucha, es algo innecesario. ¿Ni siquiera sabes eso?.

Pan

El pomo de la espada sagrada golpeó profundamente en el estómago de Kiba. Fue un movimiento tan simple como ese, sin embargo, creó una onda de choque. Eso significaba que incluso un solo ataque con la empuñadura tiene un poder destructivo.

Kiba: Argh.

Kiba cayó al suelo después de haber vomitado sangre de la boca.

Xenovia: Incluso si no es un golpe con la empuñadura, el golpe de hace un momento será suficiente para tumbarte durante un tiempo.

Xenovia miró a Kiba y dio la vuelta.

Kiba: . . .Wa. . . Espera.

Kiba levantó sus manos hacia ella, pero aquí todo el mundo sabía que el partido había terminado. Akeno dejó de sellar la barrera. El aura roja que cubría la zona desapareció. La batalla había terminado.

Xenovia: Senpai, le sugiero que luche con frialdad la próxima vez que peleemos. Rias Gremory, confío en lo que hablamos antes. Además, debes entrenar a tus sirvientes un poco más. Hay un límite para pulir su estilo de lucha.

Kiba miró a Xenovia con odio. Xenovia luego me miró.

Xenovia: Voy a decirte una cosa. No importa por que razón dejaste el lado de Dios pero esto sera informado y tendrás un juzgado justo.

Me dijo mirándome con unos ojos totalmente fríos.

Yo solo asentí y se fue después de recoger sus cosas.

Irina: Espérame Xenovia. Hasta entonces Ise-kun. Dime cuando quieres que te juzgue. Amén.

Irina sostuvo su cruz y me guiñó un ojo. Luego salió de la escena. Rias cerró los ojos. Estoy seguro de que ella no se sentía bien. Kiba y koneko fueron derrotados por competo.

Minutos Después

Asia: ¿Estás bien?

Asia puso su mano sobre el estomago de koneko y sanó la herida con su Sacred Gear. La luz de color verde y cálida rodeaba su mano y curó la herida.

Koneko: . . . Fui débil.

Fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Asia: Estoy contenta de que tu herida sea mínima tras ser golpeada por una espada sagrada. Yo estaba muy asustada pensando que koneko-san podría haber desaparecido.

Koneko no dijo nada pero pude sentir como estaba un poco triste.

Issei: Lo hiciste mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera echo a tu edad.

Respondió sinceramente

Koneko solo lo miro y se sintió insultada, no tenia del por que pero lo sentía.

Rias: ¡Espera Yuuto!.

Se escucho la voz de rias. Cuando miré, Kiba parecía como si estuviera tratando de salir, rias parecía enojada. Así que aquí sucede cuando el decide destruir las espadas sagradas por si solo.

Rias:¡No voy a perdonarte si me dejas! Eres el Caballo del grupo Gremory. También voy a estar preocupada si te conviertes en un renegado. ¡Detente en este instante!

Kiba: . . . Tuve la oportunidad de huir de allí, gracias a mis compañeros. Es por eso que tengo que centrarme en las espadas sagradas. . .

Después de decir eso, Kiba desapareció.

Rias: Yuuto . . . ¿Por qué?

Mirándola decidí hacer lo que había echo antes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de clases.

Estábamos yo y Asia caminando a mi hogar en silencio.

Después de que eso pasara decidí que debía de dejarlos por un momento a solas para que pensaran las cosas y digirieran lo que había pasado.

Después de eso simplemente volví a clase con Asia minutos después y el resto del día transcurio normal excepto por las miradas de Asia me daba pero cada vez que lo volvía ver ella al instante miraba a otra parte.

Issei: Quieres que te diga todo, ¿no?.

Pregunte de repente.

Asia se detuvo y me miro.

Asia: Desde cuando eres un ángel.

Me pregunto mirándome fijamente con una mirada curiosa.

Sonreí con ironía y mire al cielo.

Issei: Como dije antes no soy completamente un ángel, ni un demonio, en realidad ya no tengo idea de lo que soy pero esa pregunta la deberías de dejar de lado y preguntarte otra cosa.

Respondí mirándola.

Asia: ¿Cual?.

Pregunto confundida.

Issei: Por que peleo, por que lucho . . . por que vivo.

Dije caminando otra vez.

Asia: Que.

Se pregunto a si misma mirando la espalda de issei sin saber que quería decir con eso.

-/-/-/-/

Después de varios minutos habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de Issei y Asia.

En todo el camino habían estado en silencio desde esa pequeña conversación.

Cuando entraron encontraron a la madre de Issei cruzada de brazos y mirándolos seriamente.

Okaasan: Tenemos que hablar.

Fue lo único que dijo.

Momentos después

El ambiente decía una sola palabra.

"Incomodo"

Los padres de Issei estaban sentados en los sofás mientras Issei y Asia estaban sentados delante de ellos.

Otosan: Así que para abreviar todo lo que dice la biblia es correcto. Empezó preguntando

Issei: Técnicamente todos están en lo correcto, excepto los ateos, ellos no tengo ni idea de donde vallan a parar pero si todo existe. Dioses, ángeles, demonios, caídos.

Okaasan: ¿Caídos?.

La madre de Issei pregunto ante ese termino.

Issei: Prácticamente son los ángeles que caen en sus deseos aunque eso no tiene sentido, ya que ¿de donde vienen entonces los demonios? y es una de las varias preguntas que yo también tengo pero por desgracia no puedo contestar eso.

Respondió Issei dando a entender que tampoco sabia ese tipo de cosas.

Issei: Bueno también se podría decir que existe la religión nórdica, musulmana, y mas esparcidas por todo el mundo.

Okaasan: Y desde cuando eres un . . . No sabia como expresar del como su hijo era un ángel, aunque su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear.

Issei: Hm, díganme creen en la teoría del renacimiento.

Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Otosan: Esa donde dice que si mueres renaces en otro cuerpo.

Pregunto su padre ya teniendo una idea de lo que quería decir igual que los demás.

Issei: Ahora creo que ya lo imaginan.

Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Asia estaba en silencio pero al oír un poco de lo que quería decir Issei ya tenia una idea también de eso pero acaso ellos saben que ella es una demonio.

Issei: Por cierto, ya les mencione acerca de Asia. Menciono uniendo sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos.

En ese momento Asia se congelo y empezó a sudar frió.

Asia: "Acaso el".

Penso asustada pidiendo en su mente que el no hiciera lo que ella pensaba que iba a hacer.

Okaasan: ¡Ella también es un ángel!.

Pregunto conmocionada la madre de Issei viendo Asia con entusiasmo y sorpresa.

Sonrió con sinceridad y negó con la cabeza.

Issei: Deben de saber que lo que dicen en la biblia no es del todo cierto, los demonios antes si pedían almas por un deseo, claro dependiendo del deseo que se pida pero ahora hay formas mejores de pagar que se pueden medir por una aplicación para el teléfono entre esos pagos están formas mas fácil de pagar como dinero u objetos.

Otosa: Espera, hay una aplicación para medir el pago del deseo.

Pregunto sorprendido ante esa información.

Issei: Si, yo también me sorprendí al enterarme de eso, pero como iba diciendo los demonios en su mayoría si son malvados y como se los describen son tal así. Pero esos son solo en las familias importantes y de clase alta, mientras las de clase media y baja son como nosotros. Familias que viven normalmente con padres y madres amoros e hijos y hijas que tienen grandes sueños.

Al terminar de decir eso encontró que sus padres estaban conmovidos por su adultes y sabiduría.

Asia estaba conmovida por su explicación.

Issei: Pero bueno, Asia es un demonio reencarnado del clan Gremory, un clan que posee en su familia un miembro del clan Bael que tienen el poder de la destrucción igual que el hijo mayor es el actual maou o satanas.

El ambiente se congelo de repente mientras los padres de Issei miraban sorprendidos a Asia.

Asia estaba avergonzada, temerosa, preocupada de como reaccionaran los padres de Issei ante esa información.

-/-/-/-/

Al día siguiente.

Saji: Y cuál es la razón por la que me llamas.

Al día siguiente. Llamé a Saji a la estación del tren para una conversación.

Me las arreglé para entrar en contacto con Saji gracias a mis conocimientos previos y el como antes tenia su numero.

Saji: Y por que ella esta pegada a tu camisa.

La que se me aferraba a la camisa y no la soltaba era Koneko. La encontré por casualidad cuando estaba de camino a ir con Saji a la estación del tren. Otra vez, debí de haber ido por otro camino pero no se me ocurrió é de huir, pero fui capturado fácilmente. Aunque soy mas fuerte que ella no tuve corazón para quitármela de encima . . . . . bueno en realidad quería que ella me ayudara en esto como la primera vez por que si me fue de mucha ayuda debo de admitir.

Issei: La razón por la que llamé a Saji, es... voy a pedirles a Irina y Xenovia que me den permiso para destruir las espadas sagradas Excalibur.

Como la primera vez ellos dos quedaron sumamente sorprendidos.

Minutos Después

Saji: Nooooooooo. Me voy a casa, no quiero involucrarme en esto.

Saji estaba gritando y tratando de huir mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa sin posibilidad de que escapara.

Cuando sugerí el plan para destruir a Excalibur, Koneko-chan lo pensó y aceptó como la primera vez.

Koneko: Voy a ayudar también. Se trata de Yuuto-senpai, ¿no?.

Como era de esperase de Koneko apoyaría a sus amigos en cambio Saji trato de huir desapoderadamente.

Saji: Hyodou ¿Por qué yo? Es el problema es del grupo Gremory, ¿verdad? Yo pertenezco a la Familia Sitri No debería formar parte de esto No, en absoluto, y tu no formas parte de ninguno de las dos.

Saji decía mientras lloraba, daba un poco de lastima coma la primera vez pero no lo iba a dejar ir por nada, claro a menos que me diera una buena razón pero no creo que eso ocurra.

Issei: No digas eso Saji. Eres el único que conozco que me ayudaría. Le respondí con entusiasmo.

Saji: Maldición, No hay manera de que yo te ayude, a ti. Me va a matar Kaichouuuuu me va a matar.

El miedo que tiene hacia So- digo Kaichou está en todo su rostro. Bueno no lo culpo por eso.

Saji: Rias-senpai, podrá ser estricta y amable. Pero Kaichou es completamente estricta y no posee una pizca de misericordia.

Issei: Hey Koneko-chan. Sabías que Kiba es víctima del Proyecto Espada Sagrada, y también alberga un rencor hacia Excalibur, ¿verdad?.

Koneko asintió a mi pregunta.

Issei: Cuando Irina y Xenovia vinieron a nosotros, dijeron esto. " Se a determinado que si los ángeles caídos hacen uso de las excalibur, no importa las medidas que se usen nosotras las recuperaremos", entonces eso debe de incluir la destrucción de estas.

Mire sus miradas y koneko parecía asentir en comprensión pero Saji estaba aun forcejeando por safarse de mi.

Issei: En otras palabras, tienen que destruir las Excaliburs robadas o recuperar las, ¿No?.

Koneko: Si, eso puede ser.

Koneko parecía convencida de mi respuesta.

Issei: Es por eso que pensé que podríamos ayudarles a recuperar las. Y al se tres espadas fueron robados, por lo que no les importará si recuperamos o destruimos una de ellas.

Conteste con un asentimiento a mi propia pregunta.

Koneko: ¿Quieres que Yuuto-senpai supere a Excalibur y cumpla su deseo, ¿no?.

Issei: Eso es correcto.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

Issei: Si eso sucediera, entonces Kiba llevaría a cabo su venganza y todo estaría bien. Luego continuaría haciendo su trabajo como demonio con ustedes con una sonrisa y todos estaríamos felices.

Respondí con una gran sonrisa a mi argumento.

Issei: Kiba quiere ganarle a Excalibur y llevar a cabo su venganza y la de sus antiguos compañeros. Xenovia e Irina quieren recuperar las Excaliburs de los ángeles caídos, incluso si tienen que destruirlas. Tenemos el mismo objetivo entonces. Lo que queda es ver si las dos escucharían las palabras de ustedes y mía, demonios y un "ángel renegado".

Koneko: Eso sera difícil .

Lo que dice koneko es verdad y mucho mas por que no creerían en mi pero podemos intentarlo.

Issei: Si te digo la verdad, la posibilidad de que esto ocurra no es tan alta. Y también . . .

Koneko: Mantener esto en secreto de Buchou y los demás.

Completo koneko mi argumento.

No podemos dejar que esto lo sepan Rias y Akenl. Rias sin duda lo desaprobaría. Diria algo como ,"Incluso si es por el bien de Yuuto, no podemos inmiscuirnos en los problemas relacionados con los ángeles".

Eso es lo que diría. Ella es una demonio de clase alta, después de todo, por lo que sería estricta con estas cosas. Cuando fui a rescatar a Asia la primera vez estaba en contra de ello. También tuve que guardar el secreto a Asia. Ella es el tipo de persona que no puede ocultar las cosas. Ella es mala para mentir a decir verdad.

Incluso si ellas no pueden decirme que hacer me quitarían a Koneko de mi ayuda y Saji seria castigado por Sona por lo cual debemos de mantener en secreto esto.

Koneko: . . .Cuando lleguemos a hablar con ellas se podría llevar a cabo una lucha por la tensión entre ellas y nosotros podríamos acabar incluso aun peor.

Estaba en lo correcto la primera vez pero pudimos hacerlo igualmente pero esta vez es mas complicado ya que ellas piensan en mi como un hereje de la iglesia. Sería el final si eso llegara a ocurrir por que si se llega a informar de mi existencia a la iglesia entonces seria mi fin por que pondrían una recompensa por mi cabeza.

Issei: Es por eso que no puedo dejar sola a Koneko-chan. Saji. También puedes huir si se pone peligrosa la situación.

Saji: Déjame huir ahoraaa, Eres lo peor. Kaichou me matará si hago algo como destruir las Excaliburs sin su permiso! ¡Ella sin duda me toturaráááá!.

Sostenia ganas de decirle que parara de llorar pero si estuviera en su situación creo que haría lo mismo.

Issei: Tal vez la negociación sea un éxito. Si eso sucede, entonces quiero que me ayudes.

Saji: Uwaaaaaa. Eso es tan a duda me matarán.

Lloraba Saji mientras repetía lo que le iban a hacer si lo descubrían.

Issei: Tienes razón. Pero no hay otros demonios hombres con los que pueda hablar. Estoy dependiendo de ti, Saji.

Le dije con total sinceridad ya que es una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar por ahora que no poseo aliados.

Koneko: No voy a huir. Es mi compañero.

Koneko lo dijo con los ojos llenos de fuerza.

Esta chica . . No importa si ya viví esto sigue impresionan dome su deseo de ayudar a sus compañeros.

Veinte minutos después.

Después de llegar a convencer a Saji coff arrastrarlo por la fuerza mientra el lloraba y gritaba coff por la ciudad buscando a ambas o mejor dicho seguir el mismo camino de la otra vez.

Después de caminar por el mismo camino de la primera vez arrastrando a Saji y seguido de koneko las encontramos.

Irina: Por favor, bendice a los corderos perdidos.

Xenovia: ¡Por favor, caridad a nosotros en nombre del padre en el cielo!.

Las encontramos orando en el camino mientras la gente les daban miradas extrañas.

Xenovia: ¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Esta es la realidad de los países desarrollados como Japón? Es por eso que no me gustan los países que no tienen el olor de nuestras creencias.

Dijo vencida Xenovia.

Irina: No digas eso, Xenovia. Hemos perdido todo el dinero que teníamos. Así que tenemos que depender de la caridad de los herejes o de lo contrario no podremos conseguir comida, ¿sabes? ¡Aaah, ni siquiera podemos comprar un solo pedazo de pan!.

Xenovia: Mmm. Todo fue porque tú compraste esa pintura falsa. Xenovia señaló una pintura de un santo muy mal pintado.

¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Fueron engañadas en una exposición falsa?.

Eran los pensamientos sinceros de Koneko y Saji al ver la escena lamentable mientras yo pensaba por que fueron engañadas tan fácilmente.

Irina: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esta pintura tiene el dibujo de alguien que se parece a un santo! ¡Eso es lo que dijo la persona en la exposición!.

Me daba ganas de reírme ante ese comentario, no se puede creer en lo que dicen las personas, mas las de las exposiciones.

Xenovia: Entonces, ¿Tú sabes quién es la persona del dibujo? Desde luego, no lo sabes.

Dijo señalando el cuadro el cual tenia a un persona en la foto sin duda parecía un extranjero y llevaba ropa de pobre y tenía algo en la cabeza. También había un ángel bebé en el fondo flotando en el aire con una trompeta.

Irina: . . . ¿San Pedro?.

Respondió dudosa Irina mirando el cuadro otra vez.

Xenovia: No pierdas el tiempo. ¡San Pedro no se vería así!.

Respondió Xenovia.

Irina: ¡No, él debe ser parecido a este! ¡Estoy segura de ello!.

Contesto Irina llena de confianza, me da un poco de lastima Xenovia por tener una compañera así, un poco.

Xenovia: Aaah, ¿Por qué mi compañera tiene que ser alguien como tú . . .? Dios, ¿Es esto también una prueba?.

Respondió Xenovia lamentable.

Ddraig: [Opino lo mismo].

Respondió de repente Ddraig.

Issei: "Hey ese era antes".

Respondí dolido pero lo entendía por lo que paso antes, lo bueno es que no volverá a pasar otra vez lo mismo.

Irina: Hey, no inclines la cabeza. ¿De verdad te deprimes cuando estás muy debajo?, ¿verdad?.

Xenovia: ¡Cállate! ¡Es por eso que los protestantes son llamados herejes! ¡Ustedes tienen diferentes creencias que nosotros los católicos!

Irina: ¡Muestra más respeto a los santos!.

Xenovia: ¡Cómo! ¡¿Qué pasa, no son los católicos los que aún se rigen por la antigua ley?!

Irina: ¿Qué has dicho, hereje?

Las dos comenzaron a discutir golpeando sus cabezas la una contra la otra . . .

. . . . . . . . Tal vez podamos pedir ayuda a otras personas.

Grrrrrrrrrrr

Escuchamos el ruido de sus estómagos mientras ellas caían de rodilla al suelo con sus estómagos aun rugiendo.

Irina: . . . . En primer lugar, vamos a hacer algo para llenar el estómago. O de lo contrario, no será cuestión de solo recuperar las Excaliburs .

Xenovia: . . . Tienes razón. ¿Quieres obtener dinero de los herejes, amenazándolos? Creo que Dios nos perdonará si amenazamos a los herejes.

Irina: ¿Tienes planes de atacar un santuario? ¿O vas a robar la caja de ofrendas? No lo hagas. Usemos nuestras espadas para hacer una actuación. Es un espectáculo internacional que se trabaja en todos los países.

Dio la idea de hacer un espectáculo con sus espadas, solo quería decir de que no pensaran en idioteces y mas cosas pero me contuve.

Xenovia: ¡Esa es una excelente idea! ¡Si podemos cortar frutas con nuestras Excaliburs, entonces podremos recoger dinero en efectivo!.

Dio el visto bueno a la idea, . . . . . . . cabeza hueca.

Xenovia. Bueno, no hay frutas. No hay otra. Vamos a cortar esa imagen.

Opino felizmente Xenovia mientras señalaba el cuadro del santo gato.

Irina. ¡No! ¡No se puede cortar!.

Discutió Irina mientras protegía la pintura.

Ambas comenzaron a discutir de nuevo. Me dirigí hacia las dos, aunque me duela la cabeza. En serio. No parecen las chicas que llegaron a una charla en el salón del club hace unos

días.

Sinceramente mis respetos por ellas bajo grandemente, en primer lugar, ¿por que les tenia respeto?.

Minutos despué . Delicioso! ¡La cocina japonesa es deliciosa!.

Exclamo alegremente Irina mientras comía sin parar.

Issei: ¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Este es el sabor de la comida de mi país!.

Respondí con una sonrisa titubeante ante la actitud de aquellas dos y empece a recordar como eran los demás que conocí de la iglesia y en su mayoría eran como estas dos.

Cuando las vimos, nos miraban con ojos hambrientos.

Issei. Ummm ... vamos a comer ahora, así que ¿Quieren venir también?.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando les pregunté, aunque no querían al principio terminaron por aceptar eso.

"Hemos vendido nuestras almas a los demonios". "Esto es también para llevar a cabo nuestra misión".

"Aunque también colaboramos con un hereje de la iglesia".

Estaban diciendo algo así mientras estábamos de camino. Yo estaba preocupado por como reaccionaron ya que no podían dejar pasar fácilmente como era un hereje así que fácilmente podrían exagerar las cosas estando en la iglesia, bueno Irina ya que Xenovia al saber que Dios esta muerto se uniría a la nobleza de Rias , Koneko pensando que era por mi dinero que estaba preocupado dijo que también iba a pagar. ¡No es varonil hacer pagar a una chica y que esta se mi kouhai! Ademas el dinero no es preocupación para mi ya que al parecer tengo una cuenta en la que esta el dinero que gane en la otra experiencia del dragón opai. Pero aun así hacer que mi primera vez tuviera que pagar junto a koneko. Bueno almeno era para ayudar a mi amigo Kiba.

Xenovia: Uf. Ahora estoy tranquila. Es el fin del mundo si estoy siendo ayudado por un demonio. Eso fue lo que dijo Xenovia triste.

Irina: ¿Las estamos alimentando y eso es lo que dices?. Lo dije mientras mantenía reprimidas mis emociones. Yo no puedo hablar hablar con ellas con palabras fuertes. De lo contrario no podrían negociar pero aun así tengo varias cosas que decirles a estas dos niñas.

Irina: ¡Uf! Gracias por la comida. Aaaah Dios, por favor, bendice a los demonios y tu hijo Irina durante el uso de su cruz.

"¡Auu!"

En ese momento Koneko y Saji, se tocaron su del daño que reciben los demonios ante los objetos religiosos.

Irina: Ah, lo siento. Lo hice sin pensar. Irina sonrió con una cara linda. Pero koneko y Saji las miraban con un poco de dolor y resentimiento.

Xenovia: Así que, ¿Por qué nos buscaban?

Issei: Vino a este país para recuperar las Excaliburs, ¿Verdad?.

Pregunte mirándola fijamente.

Xenovia: Eso es correcto. Ya dijimos lo antes.

Ambas no parecían tener una intención hostil, ya que acababan de terminar su comida. No tenía sentido luchar contra nosotros en este restaurante familiar, e inclusive si comenzábamosuna batalla segura estaban ambas seguras que si solo fuéramos demonios entonces ellas podrían ganar pero yo al ser un "ángel" tendría resistencia a las excaliburs.

Issei: Quiero ayudar a destruir las Excaliburs. Ambas se sorprendieron por lo que acabo de decir. También se miraban la una a la otra.

Sobb.

Tragué saliva y esperé su decisión. Wow, sí que da miedo. ¡Miedo! No tengo idea que hacer si nos rechazan y esta vez no puedo saber el resultado . Y si nos rechazan esta vez? Yo estaba preocupado por cosas como esas, cuando Xenovia abrió la boca.

Xenovia: Si. Lo mejor sería dejaros una espada a ustedes. Si puede destruirla. Pero asegúrense de que sus identidades no sean reveladas. Tampoco queremos que nuestros altos mandos yenemigos piensen que estamos conectados con ustedes.

¿Que?¿Está bien? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿En serio? No iban a revelar mi identidad a la iglesia y lo que dijeron antes no es verdad.

Irina. Hey Xenovia. ¿Estás segura? Incluso si se trata de Ise-kun, él sigue siendo un ángel renegado, ¿Sabes?.Irina propuso una excepción. Bueno, esa es la respuesta normal que cualquiera diría.

Xenovia: Si te digo la verdad, realmente sera difícil recuperar las tres Excaliburs y lucha contra Kokabiel con solo nosotras Xenovia y en ese momento pensé que ella era la mas inteligente de las dos, bueno en cuanto a sobrevivir.

Irina: Ya lo sé. ¡Pero ...! Intento objetar ante ese argumento.

Xenovia: El objetivo mínimo es destruir las tres Excaliburs o tomarlas de nuevo. Si nuestras Excaliburs van a ser robadas, así que debemos poder destruirlas antes de que eso suceda Incluso si se usa un último recurso, solo hay un 30 por ciento de probabilidades de que tengamos éxito en nuestra misión y regresar a casa a salvo.

Irina. Aun así, pensamos que la tasa de éxito fue lo suficientemente alta como para venir a este país dispuestas a poner nuestra vida en peligro.

Comento Irina, ¡enserio!. Vinieron aquí con un solo 30 de posibilidades, pero es que estas estan completamente locas.

Xenovia: Si. Los altos mandos también nos permiten que continúen con nuestra misión y nos enviaron a este país. Es casi auto sacrificio.

. . . . . Aunque no lo quiera admitir, fue la cosa mas inteligente que dijo Xenovia en estos días.

Irina: ¿Y no es eso lo que nosotros, los seguidores, deseamos?.

Pregunto un sorprendida Irina.

Sorprendida de que, si el deseo vital de los seres vivos es vivir.

Xenovia: He cambiado de idea. Mis creencias son flexibles. Para poder actuar de la mejor manera.

Comento despreocupadamente.

Irina: ¡Tú!.

Queria decir algo de objecion contra eso pero Xenovia tiene en parte razon.

Xenovia: No voy a negarlo. Pero creo que es nuestro deber de cumplir con nuestra misión y regresar a salva. Voy a vivir y seguir luchando por Dios. ¿Me equivoco?.

Comento despreocupadamente y como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Irina: . . . . No te equivocas. Pero . . .

Irina se habia quedado en silencio contra el argumento de Xenovia.

Xenovia: Es por eso que no vamos a pedir ayuda a los demonios. En vez de eso, le pediremos ayuda a un angel, aunque este sea un renegado igualmente debe de seguir en parte el camino de Dios y por esa razon debio de no haber caido, ¿verdad?.

Señale inteligentemente Xenovia, . . . . . . Eso me sorprendio en verdad.

Xenovia luego me miró.

Angel, aunque sea un gran malentendido igualmente puedo aprovechar de esto.

Xenovia: Segun tu numero de alas debes de poder tener el poder de un Rey Demonio, ¿correcto? Si posees todo ese poder entonces puede romper las Excaliburias sin sudar. También creo que fue la obra de Dios que tuviéramos esta reunión.

Xenovia dijo alegremente.

Irina: L-Lo cierto es que no nos recibió nada de tomar prestado el poder de un angel . . . . . ¡Pero solo dices tonterías! ¡Tu creencia es poco extraña!.

Exclamo dudosa Irina.

Xenovia: Extraña está bien para mí. Pero, Irina. Él es tu amigo de la infancia, ¿no? Confiemos en él. El poder de un angel.

Irina se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Xenovia, pero su expresión mostraba que estaba de acuerdo con esto por ahora. ¡Oh! ¿Está bien, entonces? ¿Hablas en serio? Pero para mí, no estoy del todo seguro que posea ese poder, pero puedo usar el poder de ddraig y aumentar mi poder hasta ese esperado y pasarlo a Kiba para que lo use, puedo incluso cubrir eso con algun tipo de habilidad especial.

Pero estoy aliviado de que la negociacion haiga sido un exito completo.

Issei: Te prestaré mi poder de angel. ¿Pero puedo llamar a Kiba el caballero de gremory para esto?.

Pregunto recibiendo una afirmativa.

Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Kiba.

Bien paso 1 completo ahora el paso 2 "busqueda de las excalibur".


End file.
